


King of Diamonds (Hiatus)

by Shooting_Star_Ships



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Harem, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Star_Ships/pseuds/Shooting_Star_Ships
Summary: So, I'm going to say this now, Not all these events are canonical with one another, so it better to just look at from the perspective that it's just a bunch miscellaneous oneshots.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Amethyst/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Pearl/Steven Universe, Sadie Miller & Steven Universe, Sadie Miller/Steven Universe, Sapphire & Steven Universe, Sapphire/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Segment 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fans of my Steven Universe Fanfics and The Toxic Fandom that's included.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fans+of+my+Steven+Universe+Fanfics+and+The+Toxic+Fandom+that%27s+included.).



> So, I'm going to say this now, Not all these events are canonical with one another, so it better to just look at from the perspective that it's just a bunch miscellaneous oneshots.

_ “I think he likes you Pearl.” Garnet said as she watched the baby reach for Pearl’s face. _

_ “What am I supposed to do?” She said, leaning closer to inspect the child. She honestly could not make heads or tails of the small hybrid she held. The boy casually grabbed her nose and giggled with amusement, giving it a tiny squeeze.  _

_ “I think he likes her big nose.” Amethyst humored. Pearl, taken back by the surprise contact, was scared that he was trying to rip it off. _

_ “H-how do I get him to let go?” She tried to move him away from her appendage, but he started to get fussy, gripping her nose tighter. _

_ “He’ll let go when he decides to.” Garnet chimed. Pearl groaned. When Rose put them in charge of raising this thing, she did not think it involved having it cling on her nasal passage. She was self-conscious about it; she did not need more attention drawn to it. Garnet placed a soft hand on her friends’ shoulder. “Trust me, you’ll learn to enjoy it, and maybe one day you’ll miss it. For now, saying hello to your new baby.” The shorter gem stifled a laugh towards her taller companion. _

_ Pearl looked at her “baby” and sighed. “Unlikely. Well, hello there Steven, my name is “Pearl”.” _

_ “Earl?” Steven said, looking absent mindedly, squeezing her big triangular nostril. _

_ “We’ll work on it.” She gave a soft smile. _

__

“ _Steven~~_. It is time to wake up.” Pearl sang has she came up toward the bed. Steven buried himself deeper in the covers of his king-sized mattress. `

_‘Ugh. Not Now Birdwoman.’_ “I don’t wish to be awoken Pearl. You may leave.” He groaned.

“I'm sorry Steven. I cannot follow your request. I came to wake you twice before, and it is now 2:30 in the afternoon. You need to get up. ” She softly pleaded.

“I'm not feeling well.” ‘ _Get the fuck off my back Pearl. I am sure it was self-evident since I intentionally turned off my alarm.’_ Steven affirmed.

“[annoyed] Who’s fault is that? You were the one who decided to drink, a bit excessively I might add. You have yourself to blame for your hangover.” Pearl scolded.

“I didn’t see you try and stop me.” He replied.

“It’s not like you would listen anyway.” She retorted.

“So why would I now?” He countered.

“*groans* I’m trying to be reasonable with you Steven. I wish you would just listen to me. I have already expressed my discomfort with your…current habits. It’s obvious that you are destroying yourself… and I only want to help you.” She sighed.

“The only thing your helping is making my headache worst. And to address your discomfort Pearl, I am **not** forcing you to watch me ‘ _destroying myself.’_ Now, I’ll say it once more; _Leave me be_.” Steven said, done with the conversation before it even began. Pearl however…

_‘Steven… why must we do this?’_ “I'm sorry, Steven. But I refuse. In the interest of your health, I will not be leaving until after you get up.” She adamantly said.

“In the interest of _your_ health, I suggest that you leave before I do.” Steven threatened.

“You wouldn’t bring harm to a hair on my head. So, I doubt there is much to worry about.” Pearl scoffed.

“Grrrr-“

“Ugh! Is she still here?” The lump on the other end of the bed said, as it shifted around, eventually poking it head to reveal the white-haired quartz. Amethyst smiled at her, before sitting up against the headboard. She even held her casual attitude when she lifted her arms behind her head, letting the comforter fall to her waist, revealing small bruises around her collar and neck area, letting her rather ample breasts feel the nice air of the room. Pearl rolled her eyes at the display her _friend_ put on, not caring whether it grossed the pale gem out. “Can’t you see we are trying to sleep here?” She said with feint annoyance.

“For Goodness’s sakes Amethyst, you’re not helping the situation at all.” Pearl shook her head at her teammate. She did not appreciate the smugness Amethyst held on her face. “Between the two of yall, I don’t know who the worst influence is.” She complained.

Amethyst just shrugged her shoulders, causing a slight jiggle from her chest. “Oh, get your panties out of a wad Pearl. Just leave him be. The last thing he needs is you squawking his head off.” Amethyst commented.

Steven giggled in response to her joke while Pearl choose to not address it.

“No. I will not just leave him here to wallow around. Just look at him. You can see that he is not well.” She countered.

“Pearl!” The smile on Amethyst’s face fell, now holding a stern, yet annoyed, look. “If you know that, then what is aggravating him going to do?” She rebuttal.

Pearl looked down at the youth. She could hear his nostrils flare with each breath and see his body shiver every now and again. And she could tell from the scowl that his head was splitting. Inwardly, Pearl sighed. “I’m… sorry. I just hate seeing him like this.” She confessed.

Amethyst sighed, calming down a bit. Her gaze shifted to the endless pink landscape to her left. “Whatever. If you are not going to leave, at least make yourself useful and bring us some water.” She said.

“But…”

“Now Pearl!”

“Fine. I’ll be right back.” Pearl gave a passing glance at Steven before heading outside of the room.

“Finally.” Amethyst sighed. She sat up, letting her upper torso breathe. A wave of relief washed over her as she admired her exposed breasts. She held them in her hands, jostling them softly. _´I’m surprised you didn’t start squawking about my “indecent exposure.”’_ A dim light shimmered across her body, and her black top phased across her form. _‘Although, I’m sure someone doesn’t mind a little full frontal.’_ Amethyst grinned at her bedmate, who was “sleeping.” “How are you feeling little man?” She cooed into his ear.

Steven scowl soften into a furrow brow. “Terrible. Everything hurts.” He moaned.

“Yep. That is a hangover friend. An impressive feat for a lightweight.”

“Grr!”

“Aww! Now don’t be a grumpy boy now.” She poked.

“If you didn’t enjoy it so much, I tell you to suck my dick.” He groaned.

Amethyst laughed softly, before straddling her lover. “You’re acting as if you don’t enjoy it.” She teased.

A small grin form across his face as he stared at her messed with him. “I think is the preferred way to wake up.” Steven nonchalantly responded to her playful demeanor.

She giggled as she began stroking her crotch over his boxers. “I think have a better _idea_ on how to start your day.” Amethyst mused. Steven watched her taunt his slow growing erection. He snaked his hands up her white knee-high boots.

“And what did your dirty mind think of my Purple Puma?” Steven said as his fingers brushed across her plump buttocks, getting nice “Ooh!” from Amethyst when he (may or may not have) squeezed her a bit.

A small blush tinted her cheeks, but she seemed to keep her composure. “You’re the one to talk with that shit-eating grin. Copping a feel of my ass.” She said. The purple gemstone did not stop her movements over the young man. Over time, each motion became increasingly exaggerated.

“Says the one dry humping my drawers with her naked crotch. Such a naughty little gem.” Steven said, confirmation being the absence of a waistband around her pelvis, and the familiar tuff of hair that hung above those spread lips. Steven’s dick popped out through his now wet boxer-shorts, bumping Amethyst right in her clit.

“Nnnnngh!” She moaned, stifled by her attempt to suppress her desire to let herself go and enjoy it, but she need to keep it together. “Y-yeah. You got a point there, Steve-O. But guess what? It’s your fault.”

“Is that so?” Steven said. “And how exactly is that you got up on my crotch, grinding your pussy across my dick, is in any way _my_ fault? Last time I checked, I wanted to sleep in more. I never asked for you to do this. Not that I don’t appreciate it babe.” He was having too much fun at her expense. Steven pulled Amethyst hips down, pressing her closer to him, making her already sensitive body rub harder against her boyfriend. “By all means keep going.”

“Uuuf! You know exactly w-why this is your fault. The way you teased and played with me last night. And then you decide to “turn on the glow.” Fuck. I am still sore from your special type of love making. And you know what? I want more where that came from.” Amethyst said with an obnoxious amount lust in her voice. She lowered her body on top of her lover, wrapping her arms behind his neck. She took a deep breath on his neck, and laid kisses across the crook of Steven’s chin and jawline. She continued to gyrate her lower half on his harden member, teasing it as it was just a good push away from reentry.

“Y-you flatter me Amy.” Steven said contently, although, mentally, his hormones were driving him crazy. But at least it took his mind off the hangover pains.

“I want to do more than just _flatter you_.” Amethyst said as she sneaked a hand between them, taking hold on his cock, coated with her _excitement_. She slowly pumped him as she kissed his earlobe, giving it slight bites and nibble. “I just get want to let my girls breathe…” She whispered in his ear canal. “…get you out of these boxers…” At this point, Steven was getting more than a little excited. He felt Amethyst let go of his member and take hold of both of his hands, as she pressed her wet cunt on the tip of his dick.

“Yeah….” Steven said absent mindedly, lost in the maw of Amethyst’s sexual prowls.

Amethyst planted one final kiss on his before finishing her lustful speech. “…And give you a nice. Hot. Shower.”

“That sounds nice- Wait, what?” Steven said in shock as she suddenly pushed her pussy over the top of his shaft, hotdogging him between her large ass.

“Hahahahahahahahaha!” Amethyst guffawed at the now stun man below her grasp. She got close to his face and placed a smooch on his rectangular nose. “You really fell for it!”

“You little- You tricked me!” Steven said sternly. He could feel his headache coming back.

“Sorry little man. Do not get me wrong, I would love to fool around in here with you, but after what we did last night, I think its best if we both take showers.” Amethyst admitted. “We kinda reek.”

“I’ll take one if you join me Sweetie.” Steven said.

“If I kiss you, will you stop with the pet names?” She sighed.

“Probably not. Do I get one for honesty?” He jested.

“Sure thing, Steve-arino.” She purred, as planted her lips over his.

“Hey. It’s only cute if I do it to you.” He said before pulling her back into another kiss.

Just as they made contact, the temple’s door opened with Pearl walking in with a tall glass of water. “ _Steven~~!”_ She sang as she entered the pink room. “I brought you some water, and I also wanted talked about how I overreacted earli- OH MY GEM GODDESS!!” She exclaimed nearly dropping to the cup from the sight what looked like Steven and Amethyst… _procreating._

** One Dumb Explanation Later… **

**“10 MINUTES!!!** I was only gone for Ten whole minutes!!” Pearl emphasized. “You two couldn’t at least wait until after you cleaned yourselves up first? Our until I got back and left?”

Steven sat on the edge of the bed, now covered in a black/gray bathrobe. Amethyst sat at his side, arms around his right, as she laid her head on his shoulder. “Well we were getting ready to take one.” The purple quartz defended.

“You call that… _display_ you two put on _“getting ready”_ Amethyst?!” Pearl asked rhetorically.

“We just gotten a little _preoccupied_.” Steven said. “There is no need for you to get so upset. _You_ walked in on _us_ in an intimate moment.”

“While that is true, that’s not an excuse. You knew I was coming back.” Pearl countered, pinching the bridge of that short dagger that she called a nose. “I wasn’t even gone long.”

“Bullshit. It does not take 10 mins to go the sink and get some water.” Amethyst pointed out. “What, did you go to the beach and purified it?” Pearl glared at the shorter gemstone.

“Amethyst, you know how I feel about that language.” Pearl affirmed. “I do not care if that’s how you choose to communicate to each other but if you are going to talk to me, then speak to me with some class at least.”

“Whatever you say, Madam.” Amethyst said, waving her off. Pearl sighed, knowing that this was the best she was going to get out of her for now. “Still, that doesn’t answer the question of what takes you so long to get a glass of water?”

“Well if you must know, I ran into Garnet, and happen to strike up a conversation with her.” Pearl informed. “I guess I just lost track of time.”

“Garnet is up and about already?” Steven asked. “She’s usually more reserved and in her room a lot these days.”

“I know right?” Amethyst agreed. She turned to Pearl. “Did she say why she was out of her cave today?”

Pearl rolled her eyes at Amethyst poor attempt at humor. “She was waiting for something. Garnet did not say what though, we just talked about your _boyfriend_ over there.” She said.

“Well, I guess I better get up and shower.” Steven announced, standing up stretching . “Amethyst, Care to join me?” He held his hand out, a small grin etched on his tan face.

Amethyst could not help but blush as she accepts the gesture. “Of course, Steven.” She said, getting off the mess of covers. After pulling herself under his arm, as they made their way out of the temple. “We can wash each other’s backs.” The pale assistant only gave a frustrated blush in response.

Steven stopped in front of Pearl, giving her a stern look. Her blush intensified as she stares into his pink irises. “I-is there anything else you need, S-Steven?” She said, trying to stop her voice from catching in her throat.

“…”

He simply reached out his left hand, palming her strawberry-blonde hair. Slowly, Steven allow the strands to flow through his fingers, while he continued to look at her Gem. Pearl’s blue-blush burned brighter, as she was not usually fond of people playing with her head, especially when she worked hard on her appearance, but when Steven did, she felt her emotions settle, yet jump at the same time. Still, he said nothing, continuing to look in her eyes as he started to stroke her cheek. Pearl looked to Amethyst for answers but got a shrug in response. Pearl mentally sighed, resigning herself to her position. _‘It isn’t so bad.’ She thought._ Steven lightly pulled Pearl’s chin up to face him. Once again, she fell into the spell of his eyes. “Steven…” Slowly, Pearl began to forget about all her grievances towards Steven. She was already melting in his touch. A look of awe slowly creeped onto her face.

“I don’t remember what I wanted to ask you.” Steven told her, rubbing his thumb underneath the bottom of her lips. “But as I look at you Pearl; I want to ask a different question. Do you mind?”

“N-no Steven. You can ask me anything you like.” Pearl said, smiling dumbly at her leader.

Steven smiled at the submissive nature. _‘At the end of the day, you’re still a Pearl.’_ He thought. _‘I'm only glad you’re mine.’_ “Good. Because this has been on my mind for a while.” He said, as he lightly squeezed her pointy nose. Pearl’s gaze suddenly fell, slowly coming back to her senses. “With all the times you’ve been poofed, why haven’t you ever considered fixing this beak of yours?”

Amethyst exploded in laughter as he made honking noises with each soft grab on the appendage.

**_ SLAP! _ **

However, it was fair to say that Pearl did not find it funny. “I despise your comedy at times, Steven.” She was malice lacing her tongue, but the

Steven held his arrogant grin, shaking off the tiny handprint on his cheek. “Never change Pearl. Never change.” He said as he began to walk off. “I’ll see you later, Pearl.”

“Actually,” Pearl said reluctantly just as they reached the door. “I need to speak with Amethyst.”

“Geez!” Amethyst groaned. “Can’t this wait ‘til after we shower. Even I know we stank, so I know you _don’t_ want to be in here any longer than you need to.”

“I have lived with your filth for over a millennia Amethyst” Pearl said bluntly. “Not willingly of course, but that is beside the point. Despite how pungent it is in here, I think I can spare a few more minutes to talk to you, while suppressing the urge to gag.”

“Well, I guess I’ll go ahead and get in the shower before someone else decides to shame me for my scent.” Steven said as he went out of the door. “Oh! I just remembered; Pearl, I expect this room to be clean by this evening. Is that clear?”

“Wait what?” Pearl said, caught off guard by the request.

“Thanks Pearl! I’ll see you in a bit Amethyst.” Steven said ignoring her as he exits his room.

“You wouldn’t know it, but actually, Steven enjoys your company P.” Amethyst said as she smiled back at her taller friend. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well…” Pearl hesitantly began, knowing this was going to turn into another argument. “…It’s about your relationship with Steven.” Amethyst’s grin slightly fell.

“[laughing]Garnet! Let go me already.” Steven expressed as the burgundy fusion hugged him tightly. Although he found it somewhat difficult to breathe, he was happy to see his former leader. After struggling for about a few seconds, he gave up and resigned himself to fate.

“But I haven’t seen my Cutie Pie in so long.” Garnet said as she swung around, pressing him close to her face. Seeing her little guy was something that part of her was just dying to do for that longest. Especially now that he did have Amethyst with him.

“That’s because you’ve locked up in your room.” He countered. “And don’t you think that I’m a little too old for that nickname, G?”

“Nope.” She announced joyfully, much to Steven’s dismay. “You could a century old and you still be my Cutie Pie.”

““You’re such a mom.” Steven playfully said to his former caregiver.

“And you are such a momma’s boy.” Garnet rebuffed, giving him an eskimo kiss. Steven laughed at her playful demeaner. He did not know what gotten into her. For about half a year she kept to herself, now she is out, acting as if no time had passed between them.

“Geez Garnet. You can’t baby me for my entire life now.” He said.

“Of course, I can baby you Steven. You are my Little Steven.” She placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Oh God.” He sighed. “But seriously you need to let me go. I need a bath. I’m surprised you are getting this close to me. I musk reek.” Steven was worried that his musk would be noticeable to the ebony woman.

“I know. You smell _quite_ nice, Steven.” She confessed. Garnet instantly regretted letting that slip.

“…” An awkward silence filled the air. “Umm…Garnet…Is Everything alright.”

“Sorry. It’s just… I haven’t seen you for quite some time.” She admitted, setting the young man back down. “And well, I wanted to spend some time with you today. I- _We_ really missed you.”

Steven saw a teardrop fall from the center of her visors. Steven heart tugged in response to seeing one of the strongest people he ever knew cry over not seeing them in only a couple of months. _‘Then why did you close yourself off?’_ He wanted to ask but knew that he would be ignore by her right now until she got what she wanted from him. “I don’t mind spending time with you Garnet. I had been worried about you over these few months you been held up in isolation.” Steven said as he took one of her Gems in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the polished stone.

“Please… don't do that…” Garnet said, before she, reluctantly, took her hand back. “I’m sorry… I just don’t want my Gems to be touched right now.”

“You’re not yourself, G.” Steven said looking up into her visors. “Are you sure everything is alright?”

“I’m sorry. It’s…” She began. “…Nothing you should worry yourself about. I- I'll be sure to handle it, okay?” Her lips quivered, and she rubbed the back of her hands, as she spoke to the young hybrid.

_‘Was Garnet… afraid of him?’_ He pondered. “Hey. Hey. There-there now Garnet. You don’t have anything to apologize for. Okay?” He said embracing her shifting form. “If you two needed so alone time, that’s perfectly fine. Trust me, I’m dying for a day that me a Pearl don’t butt heads once.” He chuckled, thinking about her _entertaining_ display earlier.

“True.” She said in a soft voice. “Perhaps you shouldn’t tease her as much. You two would be inseparable then.”

“Nah. I’m fine with the relationship we already have. No need to become perma-fused together like you gals.” Steven said with much conviction. Garnet giggled at this.

“Speaking of which, where is Amethyst?” She asked, again, with a part of her regretting it.

“She and Pearl are talking in the room. When they finish, She and I will take a shower.” The boy said.

“Together?” She questioned. A blush creeped on Steven’s cheek, giving him away almost right away.

“Yeah. That was the plan anyway.” He admitted.

“Oh. You’ve two have grown quite close since I last seen yall. I figured that’s also why you smell the way you do.” Garnet said. “I wonder if there is still a place in your heart me as well.”

“Of course. All of you are special to me. Just because I’m with Amethyst doesn’t mean I’m going to forget about you.” Steven said adamantly.

Garnet smiled at his words and raised a hand to his cheek. “You’re too sweet, Steven.” She said pinching his cheek. “Thank you. Now, you better go take that shower. You got a strong scent, young man.”

“I thought you said you didn’t mind it.” He inquired.

“I know what I said, Cutie Pie.” She teased. She sent him off with a kiss on his forehead, happy that she reconnected with her little Steven. _‘Well, not so little now.’ _She mused. “You enjoy yourself now. And remember what I said.”

“I will. And don’t worry.” He said as he made his way toward his shower room. “We’ll do a movie night or something soon. I promise. Just the two us. Well _three_ of us.”

“That would nice, Steven.” She said.

“Oh, and before I forget Garnet.” He said as his eyes flashed a subtle pink. “ Could you layout my _Attire_ on the lounge table?”

“Of course.” Garnet said as made her way to the living room closet.

“Thanks.” He said, before walking inside the bathroom. Garnet place his outfit on the table in front if the gray futon, where she casually took a seat. She sighed, turned her head towards the temple door, which her longtime comrades were arguing up at storm. Although, the same thing could’ve been said for her mind.

“ ** _’You smell quite nice?’_ What the hell was that about?” **One voice said angerly **.**

**_“_** _I know. I know. I’m sorry **.”**_ The second responded. Shame encase her soft tone. _“I did mean for it to come out like that. I was just so happy to see him after so long; I didn’t care if he smelled of hot sex~. I just wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around me and…”_

**“YOU’RE DOING IT AGAIN!”** The voice yelled. **“We talked about this.”**

_“I know love and I’m sorry that I keep messing up with Steven. It’s just… look at him. Those piercing eyes of his just melts me like ice in an open flame.”_

**“I thought that I did that to you. It’s like you don’t love me anymore.”**

**_“_ ** _No! Please sweetheart! Don’t say such things. I do still love you, and you alone. What we are, it is much more the just an emotional bond, but spiritual. With Steven, it is purely physical. I swear.”_

“ **That’s not the point! You’re openly eye-fucking him in front of me. You might as well as be doing the real thing.”**

**_“_ ** _Baby. I promised that I would try to control myself around him. My love for you is strong enough to stop my lustful thoughts and desires.”_

**“Well, with the way you been so far, Garnet won’t need Future Vision to see that will end miserably.”**

After that, the voices in her head grew quiet for the time being. “Hopefully those two haven’t killed each other.” Garnet said to herself, continuing to wait for Amethyst to come outside of the temple and join her lover in the bathroom. Part of her envied her friend.

**_ Epilogue  _ **

Pearl eyed the mess of sheets that layered to bed, and a shiver trailing through her nerves. She tried to stall the chore as much as she could, but soon she was back at the side of Steven’s messy palette. She made her way to the bed, collecting the sheets, preparing them for washing, although it greatly disgusted her that she had to touch the soiled bedding. ‘ _Only Padparadscha knows the horrors of they did in here.’_ She thought to herself. Pearl held the covers in her hands, as an image of Steven’s nude body popped into mind. Pearl blushed at once, recalling the _intimate_ moment she saw just a few minutes prior. The shock of seeing his muscular arms wrapped around her stocky friend’s body. The memory caused a brief wave of jealousy to wash over her. Pearl jostled her head to clear those thoughts out. _‘I have nothing to be envious of. Especially of their union.’_ She lifted the comforter to her nose, inspecting the scent of the pink sheet. _‘For cleaning purposes.’_ She told herself. She did this with all the sheets. The images creeped their way back to the for front of her mind. She sighed heavily, look back down at the bed. _‘I have a few hours until evening arrives.’_ She took a quick glance at the door to the outside. She hoped nobody would come inside.

**_ A Few moments later… _ **

Pearl laid naked on the large bed, as she “ _played the piano,”_ holding the blanket closer to her face, now breathing in everything she could from the garment. Above her was the projection of all her frustration, smiling slyly at her vulnerable position.

“I’m disappointed Pearl.” Steven said, a he fingered his much thinner friend. “I thought you found such acts… unappealing. Very hypocritical of you, Snowbird. Jillin off on my bed to my body. Tell me something, how often do you _think of me?”_

“Shut… Up.” She said, suppressing the moans that welled up in her throat. She twirled her fingers over her clit under her careful motions. “I need your judgement, you snarky brat.”

“No. You just need a good dose of pink in your life.” He said, unphased by her insult. “I mean just look at you, jacking off on my bed, smelling my sheets. Face it, Princess Nose. You got it bad for me.”

“I hate your insufferable tone.” She spat. Her fingers speedily glided across her love button, as Steven pumped his in and out of her. “Your stupid mouth. Those idiotic jokes about my nose. The way you play with my emotions. You just use me. You don’t even care about how I feel about any of this.”

“And yet you’re getting off to it.” Steven countered, the much-hated grin never leaving his lips. “I’m not making you do this. I’m with my _girlfriend_. It’s a bit rude to be lusting after a taken man, don’t you agree?”

“She is nothing but a consort to you.” She rebuffed. “That “ _open relationship”_ of yours is just ah-an excuse so you can sleep around with every woman in this st-stupid town, you dog.”

“Ooh. Sounds like someone is jealous. I didn’t know they made Pearl’s in the green variety. If you wanted some of the _“Universe Charm…”_ Steven said as he got close. “…then all you had to do was ask.” Suddenly, felt the waves of endorphins flood her mind. Her toes curled, her back-arching as she stained her fingers and bedsheets beneath her, as she climaxed. “Jesus Christ, Pearl.” He said in feint annoyance, pulling his digits out of her still cumming pussy. “Did you really need to spray your seafoam all over my bed?”

“This sty was already a mess when you decided to lay up with that pig.” Pearl breathed out, still recovering from her peak.

Steven pushed his fingers over her tongue, effectively silencing her. “You should know it’s not wise to talk that way about your friends, Dove. Perhaps I need to _train_ you _._ After all, it seems you could learn a thing about manners.”

Pearl blushed extended as she lapped at her own fluids. She stared into those piercing pink eyes of his. She held his hand close, as if a baby would to the breast. After she, thoroughly, cleanse his hands, she breathed frustratingly. “For the record, I rather procreate with Bill Dewey.” She barked. Steven just poofed into a light pink cloud. “It’s not like I like you or anything.” Pearl whispered to no one. “My Diamond.”


	2. Segment 2

_ “If you could go anywhere, where would you go?” Steven asked her. _

_ The two of them sat in front of the red sunset that brightly shined over the lighthouse behind them. Lion slept peacefully, acting as their back support. Connie found moments like these nice. It was a nice break from the random hijinks of Beach City below them. And with Summer once again on the horizon, school would be out, which meant more time to spend with him. “I don’t know.” Connie said honestly, eyes glued to a book. “I’ve traveled around a lot growing up, due to my dad’s work. And we’ve pretty much warped to every place on the planet together.” _

_ “I see.” Steven said, as he tuned his ukulele. He did enjoy spending time with her. Moments like these had been so exceedingly rare. With The Cluster appeased, Steven was eager to spend more time with his friends, especially his Jam Buddy. “How about this; Out of all the places we’ve been, what was your favorite?” _

_ Connie thought about it for a moment. They’ve been to a lot of places. Rose’s Training Vault was memorable (considering the fact she almost died). There was also that beautiful desert area. The floating hills and valleys were like a lucid dream. “I don’t know. There’s just so many to pick from.” But the more she thought about those places, the more she began to think about the one thin0g that made them so wondrous. “But, if I had to pick, I say anywhere with you would be nice.” _

_ Steven stopped tuning for a moment, blushing at her nonchalant response. “Hmm. I feel the same when it comes to you.” He confessed. “Maybe one day, we can travel together.” _

_ “I’d like that.” She said, still engrossed in her story. _

__

“Sadie. Darling!” Steven said as he made his entrance in the eatery. “It’s been so long. How is my favorite ex-coworker?”

“Steven, you only worked here for a day.” She said, laughing at the unique “hello.” She reached over the counter and hugged her younger companion. Amethyst walked in behind her boyfriend, before walking up to one of the fridges. “Amethyst. It’s good to see you as well. Is there anything I can get you?”

“Nah.” Amethyst said absent mindedly, as she is looking at the rows of snacks. “I’m just here with him. If I do need something, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Just try not to deplete our stocks again.” Sadie joked.

“Don’t worry. Steven’s treating me today, so he’ll cover my expenses.”

“Wait-what?” Steven interjected. He could feel the potentially giant hole in his pocket.

“Love you Little Man.” Amethyst sung, before placing a kiss on his cheek. “You’re the best.” She returned to eyeing her food options.

Steven grumbled as a blush tingled on his cheek. Sadie could hear a faint “fuck you” from his lips, causing her to giggle. “You are so sweet on each other.” She mused. “I’m going to get a toothache just looking at you.”

“She’s no cutie pie. Trust me.” Steven groaned at her gushing. “Amethyst’s personality grows on you like aged wine. I just happened to be an alcoholic. But, enough about me, how have you've been, shortcake?”

“Hey. I’m not that tiny.” She said, a blush growing on her tan cheeks. “But to answer your question, I’ve been fine. The place has the usual traffic. So, you know, busy mornings, lack luster evenings.” Sadie held a bored expression as she recounted her work routine. “With Lars out there, among the stars, I don’t really have much for conversations except the usual; “May I take your order?” Or “Thanks for stopping by.””

“Heh. Keep your head up Sadie.” Steven said, ruffling her blonde hair. “Just think about; more times for you to go into your back room and take longer naps.”

“Hey, cut it out Steven.” Sadie pushed her taller friend’s playful hand away. “My hair is bad enough as it is. Oh, speaking of the backroom, I’ve made changes to it since you’ve last been in there. You two dudes want to see? It’s like a minute to closing time, so I’m not worried about anyone else coming in.”

“Sure. I love to.” Steven grinned. He looked back to see his girlfriend at one of the lounge tables, a large stack of snacks and wrappers littered around her. “What about you Amethyst? You game?”

“Nah. you go catch up. I’m going to have my hands full.” She said licking her plump lips at her bounty.

“Suit yourself.” Sadie shrugged. “Shall I escort you, your Majesty?” She added a bow, earning a small chuckle from her guest.

“Flattering,” Steven said, amused by her attempt at humor. “But I’m only the ruler over Gems Short-Stack. You don’t have to address me as such. We are close friends after all.”

“Well, I don’t know about _close_.” Sadie nervously said.

“Oh, come on dear.” He said, leading her towards the back of the store. “You saved my life at least once. That’s not something you do every day. And not for just anybody.”

“That’s a bit ironic coming from you.” Sadie pointed out. “You helped save the world countless times.”

“The word you were looking for is _‘hypocritical’_.” Steven corrected. “And that is still true regardless, but when I did that, I was just seeing myself as being a nice guy.”

“Hehe. So, what are you?” Sadie asked. “Some sort of bad boy?”

“Ha.” Steven, an air of pride surrounding his tone. “ _Bad_ doesn’t begin to describe me Donut Girl.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Sadie laughed at his display. She turned back to see Amethyst had taken a noticeable dent in her stockpile. “Please, try not to go overboard with the food while we are gone.”

Amethyst turned her head back, revealing to have a multitude of pastries stuff in her large mouth. She swallows them all down with one gulp. A proud smirk formed on her lips before she brought her two fingers up to her face. She then flicked her tongue between them, winking at the human girl.

Sadie blushed hard at this visual cue before continuing her tour with the hybrid.

_ “So, what do you suggest, Pearl?” Amethyst said, in a defensive tone. “Break up with him? Because if that’s the case, then I’ll just see myself out!” _

_ Pearl gripped the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Amethyst, you don’t fully understand what I’m trying to say. I just feel as though your relationship with him is a bit… um…” _

_ “Toxic?!” Amethyst chimed. _

_ “Well, I prefer ‘unhealthy’ but if it gets the point across… But the wording doesn’t matter. I just feel as though you are confusing lust with genuine love. And that this attraction you have is just a surrogate for the one you had with Greg.” _

_ “You think I’m manipulating him?!” Amethyst accused. “I’ll have you know something Pearl; I am not, nor will I ever, use Steven as a ‘backup Greg’. I love Steven, not because he is Greg’s son, but it’s because I see him for who he is; Steven Quartz Cutie Pie DeMayo Diamond Universe. And yeah, I admit it, I had a crush on him for a while. But, unlike you, I don’t just see him as a byproduct of his predecessor.” Amethyst voice swelled with pride as she professed her admiration for her lover, while making a mental note that maybe Garnet was a bit obsessed with the idea of raising the boy. _

_ “What are you trying to say, Amethyst?” Pearl said, her tone now becoming darker. _

_ “I’m saying that I don’t need advice about being hung up from someone that took over 10 years for them to realize that Steven and her ‘Precious Rose’ are too different people.” Amethyst accused. “And you want to know something else? You’re just jealous.” _

_ “Jealous?” Pearl reeled back at the charge. “I have no reason to be envious of you two.” She scoffed at the notion. _

_ “Oh yeah. Weren’t you, just a few minutes ago, saying…” Amethyst emphasized her point by shape shifting into her taller friend, before continuing. “… **N-no Steven. You can ask me anything you like. I’m just a Pearl, a tool meant to be used** …” Amethyst morphed back to her original form, smirking at the blush that engulfed the, once pale, gemstone. “…Or am I just remembering things wrong?” _

_ Pearl’s face burned. “Well, guess what? I was only trying to give my concerns to you as my friend. But if you refuse to heed my warning, then can you have your imperfect relationship. I believe it suits you very much. And when it eventually ends in disaster, don’t come crying to me after he chooses someone better than you.” _

_ “Fine by me. Just means that I don’t ever have to talk to you again. So, keep your stupid nose out of our business.” Amethyst said walking out the door to join her lover in the bathroom. A shower sounded like a good way to help clear her jumbled-up thoughts. _

That was a few weeks ago, and they haven’t spoken since then. Amethyst was glad. She didn’t have to deal with her constant meddling with her life anymore.

“Jealous.” Amethyst said to herself, as she eyed the stuffed pastry in her hand. “She is nothing but a jealous bitch. Just because Rose didn’t want her ass.” Cursing about her friend left a sour taste in her mouth, but at that point she was considering whether Pearl was even her _friend_ anymore. “I mean the absolute nerves she has to say that I will end up getting hurt if I stay with Steven. He is one of the nicest people you could ever meet in the universe. Just the other day he surprised me with breakfast-in-bed. Sure, it probably wasn’t the _best_ food I’ve ever had, but he did make up for it that night. Plus, it is the thought that counts, right?”

The doughnuts said nothing in response.

“Exactly. And what really grind my gears is her hypocritical attitude towards him. If you want to fuck him so badly, just ask. It’s not like he would say “no” to you! Well… maybe not now… I didn’t think they said a kind word since the incident. Ugh! Then there’s Ruby and Sapphire, only it is Ruby giving Sapphire the cold shoulder.” Amethyst sighed in annoyance of her situation. She began to wonder why all this decided to happen right now. “The last thing Steven needs is everyone at each other’s throats. They seem to forget about how he used to be after he met White Diamond.” Amethyst recoiled at the memory. She shook her head, trying to clear those images out of her head. _‘Steven was like that anymore.’_ Amethyst mind drifted to Sadie, who was no doubt already being seduced by her lover. She couldn’t remember if it were Steven or herself that proposed the idea of the open relationship, but, as far as she was concerned, it never caused a divide between the two. Sure, Steven was one of the most charismatic individuals you could ever meet, and Amethyst would love to just have him to herself, but she was willing to explore new territory with him. Steven said that she could go look for people she was interested in if she wanted to, but Amethyst didn’t ever feel the urge to try and go out to find people. She felt Steven was enough her right now and as long he kept her first, which he showed to be exemplary in that department, then he can sleep with every bimbo in this damned city. _‘Because I’m top bitch. And can’t no one take my place.’_ Amethyst laughed at her thoughts. Steven kept her close to his heart, and she did as well. Though when her thoughts turned the possibilities of what Steven was doing with the blonde girl, she became less proud. She told him that she would stay out of it whenever he did this, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t ever nervous about it. “This was just a lustful attraction. Nothing more.” She told herself. Amethyst looked down at her sweet bread with dissatisfaction. “Now I don’t even want to eat you anymore.”

She then lobbed the pastry in the air, before popping it into her large maw. _‘On second thought, never mind. Can’t have any witnesses.’_

_“Wow. I guess that is some good genes, huh?” Sadie said as they sat in their respective beanbags. In front of them sat a large block with a screen displaying Mario Kart 64’s Rainbow Road. A linear split of the screen separated the two players, as they were bathed in the shifting light of fluorescent bulbs that hung above them. Although the theme music and the sonic Whoosh_ of the racers flying by them could be heard, the two karts the were controlled by the pair did not move. The stocky female looked at the controller in her hand, trying to advert her eyes from the hybrid as he removed his black star-emblem shirt. He complained about it being hot in the storage room (now lounge area), but she thought he would only take off his pink jacket. He did however put the top back on, but left it unbuttoned, leaving his developed body open for anyone to view. A blush heated Sadie’s two cheeks as she would find herself wanting to touch and feel on his form. What made it so much worst is that Steven didn’t find any of this out of the ordinary. He sat quietly, looking at the 64-bits graphics on displayed. Sadie scolded herself for having such desires over a taken man. She had to get her mind off it somehow. She hadn’t spent much time with anyone for a long while. The last thing she needed was to be some sort of weirdo.

“Eh, I don’t really care too much for my own strength now-a-days.” Steven replied, staring blankly at the TV in front of him. “I kinda grew up with it. I never really found it all that special to me. Kinda like breathing; it’s just something that is just there, but somewhat important. You know?”

“I guess I wouldn’t really know too much about that.” She commented, not sure how to respond to the statement.

Steven stifled a small chuckle. “You don’t know about _‘breathing’_ Sadie?”

“What?! No. Not that.” She fumbled in her speech. “I meant being strong, like you. You just so, out there Steven. You probably the strongest person I’ve ever met. Not just physically either. You’ve probably faced more trauma than any of us could deal with. Hell, I can barely wrap my head around that whole _‘Pink Diamond is Rose Quartz, and Rose Quartz is your mom yet part of you’_ thing. It still gives me a headache just thinking about it. I’m fairly sure if I was in your place, then I probably would have caved in.”

Sadie looked up from her controller, finding that Steven’s pink eyes had lost their spark. For the first time in a long while, they were back to their black color. Steven sighed heavily before speaking. “I’m not as strong as many like to believe.” He stood up from his seat. He turned his gaze from the game to the blonde woman. He walked over before taking a seat with Sadie on her beanbag. Sadie was taken aback by how close he was to her. “Honestly, I wish that I didn’t have this power bestowed upon me. It only has given me regrets. When I was younger, I was always excited about discovering more incredible things about myself.” Steven stretched out his hand, and with a bright flash of pink light, his shield appeared to the amazement of Sadie. “When I first summoned this damned thing, I feel like I was on top of the world. But after all the pain it’s caused me, I only wish to rid myself of this curse. It’s only a reminder of my mother’s irrational decisions, and the consequences that has been laid at my feet.” With a small flick of his wrist, Steven dematerialized the relic. “But as I said, I’ve inherited Pink Diamond’s legacy, and powers that come with it. So, I will exercise with all the necessary force. Whatever it may be.” Steven continued to stare at the empty space that his weapon used to be. Sadie placed a hand on his, giving it a soft tug, getting his attention. She offered a soft smile, which she saw him respond in kind. The light began to return to his eyes. “Heh. Sorry Short-Stack. I didn’t mean to space out on ya. It’s just- “

Sadie interrupted him with a peck on the cheek. Although she didn’t know what possessed her to do so, it still succeeded in what she wanted. “You don’t have to apologize for anything Steven. You’re still human. It’s okay for you to feel that way. But it doesn’t mean you are weak. Far from it.”

Steven grin grew bigger. “You flatter me Sadie.” He said ruffling her lime-tip hair. Her blush brightened when she heard him use her name, and not some dumb joke about her height. She kinda missed them. “You’re shivering. How can you be cold in this heat trap?”

“It’s not that’s it cold.” Sadie admitted. “I’m nervous.” She felt Steven rub circles on her back. She held back an _‘eep’_ from escaping her lips.

“Nervous?” He questioned. “For whatever for? It’s not like I'm going to bite.” His voice was like silk. Sadie covered her face in fear, hiding her burning skin from his view. This was worst than her experiences with stage fright.

 _‘Bite me?!’_ She thought. _‘Why did you have to say it like that?’_ “I-it’s not you I’m worried about. I’m just worried of pushing you away. The way I’m starting to feel about you is wrong.”

“Wrong?” He chuckled. “Don’t be silly. You are one of my friends Sadie Miller. I doubt anything you can say will _‘push me away’._ ” Steven lifted her balled up form and cradled the woman on his lap. Sadie felt his fingers pull away her shield. She could see the genuine care in his eyes as he pets her hair. “Be honest with me Shorty, how do you feel about me?”

“I want you!” Sadie blurted out. She hates that it forced its way out of her. “I know it wrong for me to feel this way about you. You have a girlfriend for God’s sake. Amethyst is just so lucky to have you. And I’m jealous that she got you, all to herself.”

“I mean, you’re half-right about that.” Steven interjected. Sadie looked at him with a bit confusion. “While I love Amethyst and no one in the world could replace her, we have a sort of… open relationship. Ever so often, she allows me to mingle with the opposite sex. As a matter of fact, we had discussed adding a certain blonde to our little mix.” He said, poking her in the nose. Sadie giggled in response. After hearing that all her worries just disappeared, and she felt stupid to be in such agony over a boy.

“Do you really mean that?” Sadie said hopefully.

“Of course, Player 2.” Steven replied, placing a kiss under her bangs. “But I must reiterate. While I don’t mind you acting on your feelings, you must remember; Amethyst will always be my Number 1. At times, it may feel as though I am being distant emotionally. That is true for the most part. To me, this will be a mostly physical attraction from me Sadie. I must also say that may be others in your situation. You aren’t the first one I’ve offered this to, probably won’t be the last one either. But I will be there for you. Emotionally, I only see you as a friend. Physically, I’m whatever you want me to be Donut Girl. But at the end of the day, this is entirely up to you. Whatever we do from here, I’ll respect your decision.”

“…” This was… a lot to take in. Part of her was ecstatic that he wasn’t _completely_ tie-down to Amethyst. She could indulge in her longing thoughts without worry of retaliation. His offer was like a breath of fresh air to her heart. But on the other hand, she knew there was no way to have him all the herself. Sadie’s jealousy bites at her mind. She wanted to tell him to drop every other floozy in his pocket, because he was all hers. That she was all he could ever need, then take him for herself. The blonde suddenly came to her senses, all those wild fantasies were exploding inside her head clouded her judgement. _‘God, I’m lonely.’_

“Sadie.” Steven said, poking her in the head. She snapped out of her trance, looking back at his eyes, which at fully regained their pink coloring. “You kinda spaced out on me Shorty.”

“Can I hug you…?” Sadie asked, blushing hard.

“Of course, you can. You don’t have to...” Steven barely got his words out when Sadie hurried to take off her work shirt. She tossed the garment aside, revealing her gray sport bra that she felt hot in. Although her shy nature yelled at her to stop, she pressed on. She pulled Steven’s jacket from his arms. She took a second to admire his perfect physique, mentally commenting about how Lars should have taken he athletics’ more seriously. Sadie rushed into his body, hugging him as tightly as her arms could muster. “…ask.”

Her nose caught his intoxicating scent, causing her to be humming with lust. “Steven…” She felt his hands roaming her back, causing her body to become more sensitive. “…I missed you. I don’t get to see you as much as I used to.”

“I know. I’ve been busy with Gem Stuff.” He admitted. “I tend to get caught up in with the other worldly affairs.”

“And your human ones.” Sadie teased, envy lacing her tongue. “Just how many other girls do you have at your beckon call?”

“Why do you care? Worried about your place in my heart?” Steven mused.

“Perhaps. Or maybe I’m just a bit jealous I didn’t get to you sooner.” Sadie surged at this freedom of her restraints. Her those dirty thoughts of her began to creep back. A hand unconsciously slid down Steven sculpted abdomen. With every groove and tight hill that her fingers trailed over, the more her lustful side burned her body for more. “And honestly, I prefer to have you all to myself. But I’m going to take what I can get. For now, anyway.”

“Well, you do wear green well, Pea-Shooter.” He said, laughing at her. “I’m starting to enjoy this new side of you.” Sadie could feel his _‘excitement’_ poke her jeans, as he hands slowly dived inside. She melted like a marshmallow as his fat fingers fondled her, but she silently hoped he didn’t pull at her pants. She scolded herself being a in mid-twenties and silly wearing Teddy Bear Panties. _‘Curse them for being so comfy.’_ “Please. Keep them on.” Sadie said. She peppered his chest with kisses. She felt cold when he removed his hands from her waistline. She let out a soft whine, receiving a soft pat on her head. Sadie was coaxed into looking up at his Cheshire-grin. Sadie was frozen when he leaned in close to her ear, whispering the words that scared the aggression out of her.

“I’m going to eat you, Donut Girl.”

That was probably the stupidest thing she ever heard. But there was a part of her that was turned on by it.

****

** 10 minutes later… **

“Mfff!” Sadie bit into the pillow, struggling to control her moans. Her nerves slammed against her brain as Steven’s tongue ran between her legs. His hands spread her open, while groping her thick booty. Sadie’s feet hooked around his head, pushing him deep between her fold. “Oh f-fuck! St-Steven…! How are you s-so good at this?! Fu-fuck. I-I don’t care. Just don’t stop. Pl-please don’t stop.” Steven said nothing (for obvious reasons), as he flicked his tongue across her butter bean. Sadie’s eyes near rolled too far back into her head. She was completely at the mercy of his lips. She was so glad that he couldn’t see her face, or else she would have died from embarrassment. It bad enough when she heard him snicker at her panties, as he stripped her naked on the cushion. Now he was going south on her, and her mind was swimming. “Eep!” Steven surprised her by softly rolling her peach pit between his two fingers. He then pushed his thumb inside her, pinching the wall behind her nub. “…holy fuck…me…” She mumbled through her teeth.

“Hehe. What was that dear?” Steven said, pulling Sadie up against his frame. Her body shivered at the way he held her. While one hand drew quick circles with her knob, while the other pulled at her nipples, causing her already foggy mind to become hazier which each passing second. She looked back into his pink eyes; their unique aura pierced her deeply, only adding more fire to the fuel of her climax.

“Please…” She said as each wording come out as a breathless whisper. She struggled to hold on to his face. “I-I’m so close… I need more… Please… just fu-fuck me Steven… Ruin me, make me… yours.” Sadie felt a spark shoot from her cunt to her brain, before her most intense orgasm railed her brain, causing her moans to be let heard through the diner. “Oh fuck… Oh Fuck… Oh Fuck…! OH FU-FUCK, STEVEN!!!” She secret Amethyst heard how hard he made her come. She was about to fall, but Steven secured his hold on her once more, as he grinned at his handy work. They French kissed as Sadie came down from her high.

“Oh my.” He said in a sultry tone. He removed his fingers from her sweating body. His right was coating her juices. “And I thought you were such a sweet and innocent girl. But you are the most depraved woman I’ve ever met. What it your Barb saw you acting like this, and heard those dirty things you said?” Steven held his soiled fingers in her face, which Sadie unconsciously brought her mouth to it, suckling at her own fluids. “Under that rebellious energy is just a submissive babe. Even as a quivering mess of emotion, you do look beautiful still. You may just be my favorite.” Steven gently removed his hand from her mouth, finding them clean of her climax, but now drenched in spit. Sadie’s tongue hung loosely from her lips, face stuck in an aheago. Her eyes slowly shut as she grew more tired, not caring that she was naked in the lounge area. Steven grinned softly at this before picking her up bridal style, as set the beanbag into a makeshift bed. He placed her down gently on her palette, before covering her up with his signature jacket. He put his shirt back on and turned off the TV. Finding a clock in one of the boxes, he set the clock for a few hours before it was time to open, incase she wasn’t awake before then. With everything he was willing to do, he placed a peck on her cheek. “Sorry I can’t stay, Shortcake. But I’m wanted elsewhere.” With a final pat on her blonde head, he turned off lights on the way out. He used a spare to lock the door from outside, since he didn’t know how to lock the building. With that, he made his exit.


	3. Segment 3

_ “Get up!” Steven commanded. He stood over the savagely beaten warrior, as she struggled to push herself off the cracked ground. The pressure he emitted left a sense of dread in the Sky Ruins. His skin glowed a vibrant Pink as he looked at Jasper’s broken form, barely able to support herself on her knee. She shook violently as she dry-heaved. Every fiber of her being was either nauseatingly numb or burned from the numerous bruises she received from the glowing hybrid. Jasper’s dirty white hair felt heavy as she strained to lift her head up, showing the enraged boy her agony. _

_ “Please…*coughs*” Jasper said, trying to hold back the urge to vomit. Her head wavered as her eyes couldn’t focus on the pink scowl before her. “…I-I yield. Okay? *coughs* I’m… sorry. I take back what I said about Rose- I mean Pink Diamond. Pl-*coughs*-ease, no more. It wasn’t my fault your human pet got- Argh!” A Spike Ball Fist crashed into her gem, creating a resounding crack, which echoed through the empty arena. The blow sent Jasper flying to the other side, bouncing on the floor like a flat rock on still water, until she skidded to a halt. Her body started glitching out, but she desperately fought to pull herself together. She craned her head up, pain edged in her face, as she tried to focus her one good eye at the fighter slowly making his way towards her. Steven dismissed his Bubble Gauntlets and summoned the Breaking Point from his gem, his eyes dead set on her fractured gemstone. For the first time in a while, Jasper didn’t want to go down fighting. _

_ “I said… Get. Up.” He growled. Once Steven reached her broken form, he gave her a swift kick to the ribs to bring his point home. Bile and blood spew from her mouth, as she hacked up her damaged lung. “If you don’t get up on the count of “three”, I’m going to shatter you. 1…” Steven aura exploded around him as she shielded her eyes away from the light. “2…” _

_ At this point, the fear really set in for Jasper, she didn’t have it in her to take any more of his assaults, much less fight back. She was supposed to be a warrior perfected. Jasper begged her legs to give her just a bit more, just enough to stand a little bit longer. Where were those Crystal Cruds when you needed them? She wanted to tell herself that she didn’t need them, or they’re crummy fusions, but she would be delighted if she had that overcooked runt here. _

_ “3…” He said raising the weapon over her gem. Jasper, somehow, used the last of her strength to jump up in an orange blaze, summoning her helmet in a last-ditch attempt to hit him in his gem. “Pathetic.” He said before vanishing from her sight. She floated there, looking around aimlessly before hearing him clear his throat below her. His eyes were cold. Steven reared back his fist, preparing to deliver a deadly uppercut to her glass nose. Pink flames blazed from his palm, before he charged his hand forward without hesitation. “ _ **_ Know your place. _ ** _ ” _

__

Jasper sat quietly in the bed of the pickup truck as she watched the television with Lapis. She was really into any of things that the blue gem watched, or the television for that matter. She wanted to leave. Not just the lounge area, but the Barn in general. She knew that even without the chains that bind her to Lapis, she would still be a prisoner on this planet. Her only crime was avenging someone she admired and believed wholeheartedly in, only to realize that she wasn’t even a pawn in her own game. She lived in constant agony here. She was shunned by most of the sentient Gems the populated Little Homeworld and was treated with animosity by her surrounding kin. The only one that spared her a genuine hand of kindness was Amethyst.

 _“She should be here soon.” She said under her breath._ Jasper enjoyed those moments that the shorter Quartz would steal her for the day. She didn’t have to wear those heavy shackles everywhere she went, and she treated her with respect. She wished she were nicer to the runt, way back when. Jasper used to long for her visits, and she still do, but now she would be moving in with her shorter companion and that was the only thing the put her at ease.

“Steven called Peri.” Lapis said, breaking Jasper out of her thoughts with a sense impending dread. “He said that Amethyst would be running a little late today. So, he’ll be picking you up shortly.” Jasper had a 100-yard stare, beginning to hyper ventilate (although she didn’t need air), events of her most painful encounter with the hybrid. Suddenly spooked by a bright light, she turned to the giant beam coming down from the sky, her face growing pale by the second. “Oh, that must be him now.” Lapis said with noticeable glee. The Orange Quartz quickly bolted out the barn, in a desperate attempt not to be seen. “How cute.” The blue Gem summoned her wings and slowly floated outside, seeing the her larger “associate” run around the side. “Now-Now. Don’t make it so easy.” She said hovering in place. As much as she wanted to go hunt her down, she much preferred Steven’s company. She jetted off towards the Warp Pad, meeting her B.S.F.B.

“Steven!” She said, lifting him in the air, spinning around, leaving a sparkling cascade of Water Droplets falling around them. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Lapis. How is my little Raindrop?” He said as he ruffled her deep blue hair. They hovered in the air, slowly descending in their respective manners.

“I’ve been fine.” She said twirling around her friend. “I was dying for you to visit again.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Steven said. “I’ve been super busy with other _human matters_. Then I just got out of a video call with Yellow and Blue. That was boring.”

“Oh my. That must have been dull.” Lapis said in a knowing tone.

“I just had to give my monthly update on the progress of De-corrupting Gems. Blue Diamond was just there to see me. She wants me to come and visit her sometime next week.”

“I rather you use that free time with _me_. I’ve been so incredibly bored without you here.” Lapis said, tickling his chin. She had many ideas on how she would love to spend time with her pink-eyed friend.

“I’m sure your Barn Mate gives you more than enough entertainment, Lapis.” He said placing his hands on her waist, lightly pushing her back. “I hate to intrude on you guys.”

“She’s not here right now. You are though.” She said, pulling herself closer. “I’m looking for some _fun, buddy_.”

“Heh. Well aren’t you subtle.” Steven commented. “And here I thought you were very possessive of her.”

“True. Peridot is _my_ Little Camper, and _mine_ _alone_. However,” Lapis said, teasing his crotch line with one of her water tentacles. “…I’m only loyal to **you** , and **you alone, My** Steven~.”

“I’m very thankful for your ** _loyalty_** Lil’ Lappy.” Steven said, releasing himself from her grasp. “However, I have another that has my heart. Unless she gives the go-ahead, I must ask that you refrain yourself from _advancing.”_

“I can do much better than Amy, Stevey. And nobody has to know.” She winked.

“ _I’d know_.” He said, walking towards the Barn. “Anyway, where’s Jasper? I’m supposed to pick her up.”

Lapis stood there, annoyed by his rejection. “I don’t know. She’s somewhere around here.” She huffed.

“Well, let’s look for her.” Steven said, ignoring the smart tone in her voice. Suddenly, Lapis floated over to his ear, giving it a little kiss.

“How about we go look for her, _together_?” She cooed.

“Get off me, Lazuli.” He said sternly. “Or you can forget about me considering you at all.”

Lapis, taking the hint, flew off to the sky, getting a bird’s-eye view. She focused on the right corner of the Barn, not too surprised to see Jasper’s large white hair poking out. A devilish grin edged its way on her face. “Hey, Steven! I’m to search around the perimeter. You check the inside.”

“Okay.” He waved her off, heading inside the Barn. When he was far enough inside, she flew over to Jasper’s position.

“He’s here.” Jasper said, rocking back and forth, clutching her disheveled hair. “Oh Diamond, why did he have to come? Why him and not Amethyst?” Jasper mind raced a thousand miles a minute, flashing memories of she referred to as _The Incident_.

 _“Know your place…”_ That phrase was burned into her brain. She never in her millennia did she ever expect him to be at the level of power. And when she learned he wasn’t at his peak, the pressure she felt intensified.

“No more. Please, no more… I don’t want to fight again.” The tears wouldn’t stop pouring from her face. The Old Her would have look down her with disappointment.

_“Is this what we are now?” She heard her say. “A pathetic welp. To think you used to be me. Disgusting.”_

“I can’t go through that again. He almost shattered me. If Amethyst hadn’t stopped him…”

_“The fact you had to rely on that overcooked runt just proves how worthless you are now! First you let yourself become corrupted, now you are outside, sitting on your ass whining like some type of dog.”_

“…”

“ _Nothing to say?! Good. Saves me from having to hear any pitiful excuses you have stored in that broken head of yours.”_

“Hello, Jasper.” Lapis said in a jovial tone, floating behind her. “Talking to yourself I see.”

The orange Gem’s heart sunken inside her stomach, as she turned to face her devilish grin. “Lapis…” Her voice quaked.

“You’ve been a very bad Quartz, Jasper.” Her wings grew larger and each tip elongated to form water whips.

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to run away. Honest. I was just…” Jasper said, desperately searching for a lie.

“Oh, I’m not upset that you tried to run away.” Lapis said, inching her tentacles closer to her target. “I actually prefer you not being around anymore. However, I’m bound to vices to keep tabs on your worthless ass. But, what I'm mad about is you getting in my way. So, I’ll cut you a deal; If you stay missing for a few more minutes, I can overlook this minor transgression. But if you don’t, then I’ll just stick you under the pool until I feel like bringing you back up. And we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“No…” Jasper shuddered. The memory of Malachite’s imprisonment stung in the back of her mind. She rather “fight” Steven before going through that experience again.

Lapis smiled at the groveling Quartz soldier. “Then I expect you to stay right here while I go _entertain_ our esteemed guest.” With that, Lapis retracted her water, and walked inside the Barn.

Jasper let out a deep sigh, getting her composure back.

_“Pathetic. You should have knocked her into the Earth.”_

“No. If I did, then Steven would have gotten involved. I wouldn’t have a chance against him. Much less with the two of them at once.”

_“I can’t believe this is how I turned out. After 1 loss.”_

“It wasn’t just a loss. It was a one-sided war. I never felt so weak. I was almost… shattered.”

_“Well, I rather be shattered then become the broken mess you are right now.”_

“Hey, check it out! This my favorite puddle!” Amethyst said, suddenly rushing towards the small pool of water.

“Hey! Wait up!” Jasper said, attempting to catch up with her shorter counterpart. _‘She can run pretty fast, for a runt’._ Jasper tried to keep paste with her, watching her stubby little legs go in her tight black leggings. A blush rose from her cheeks when she realized that she been staring a bit too long.

“Cannonball!” **_Splash!_**

A large geyser shot up in the air, creating a great cascade of water drops, which drizzled over them. Jasper watched Amethyst move her wet hair out of her way and Jasper stood on the shore, mesmerized by that cheeky grin she always threw her way. The water particles shimmered in the light, accenting her purple skin. _“Beautiful…”_ The word continued to resonate in her mind, as she continued to stare at Amethyst treading water.

“I know, right?!” Amethyst said gleefully, snapping Jasper out of her trance. “That’s probably my second-best waterspout!”

“Oh, yeah. That was… decent. I guess.” Jasper said, correcting her tone. Amethyst rolled her eyes at her failed attempt of producing her condescending attitude.

 _‘Trying to mask your jealousy of my awesome cannonball.’_ “Why don’t you hop in too, tiger?” She said a cheeky tone.

Jasper shivered inwardly at the notion. She looked down, pass to the shore, into the crystal-clear abyss that surround her companion. Her mind went on another race as she watched the small waves lick at her feet. _‘I can’t even see the bottom. No way on this Pink Diamond forsaken planet am I’m going to set foot in there.’_ She wondered where this water even came from. Jasper could hear the waterfalls above her, yet there was not a clear source, as the sound of the liquid pouring surrounded her. She wondered if this was Lapis’s doing. _“Mmgh!”_ Her chest tightened at the thought of that Water Witch swimming around in here. Jasper took a deep breath to compose herself. There was no one, but them, inside this room.

“Hey, Jasper!” Amethyst shouted, surprising the Orange Quartz by popping out of the water in front of her. Jasper jumped, wanting to bash her teeth into the back of her throat for having the audacity, but after seeing that shit-eating grin, that somehow grown on her, displayed proudly, she, relented, though begrudgingly. “I asked if you wanted to hop in with me.”

“I heard you.” Jasper said, walking away from the reservoir. “And my answer is no. Now can you please show me where I will be staying?”

“Fine.” Amethyst said, climbing onto the shore. “So much for wanting to have fun.”

Jasper stopped in her track, blushing profusely, not that Amethyst needed to see it to know that she got under her tan skin. She grinned at her success. “W-we’ll have time for that later, okay?”

“Sure thing!” She said, taking Jasper’s large hands, pulling her to follow. “Come on, Jasper! Stop dragging your feet.” Amethyst said, pulling along her larger companion. “I can’t wait to show you the place.”

If Jasper had to describe Amethyst’s room in one word, then it would be… “Cluster-Fuck”. The vast number of random trinkets that was stacked into mounts rivaled the height of the Diamonds. She didn’t know what a quarter of these items did, or their function/significance to the purple gremlin. The stockpiles that surrounding looked ready to topple over with the slightest breeze. What amazed the orange gem was not only the fact that these things were still standing, despite being situated in a way that it was structurally unbalanced, but that she had the absolute gall to say that she knew where everything was in the junkyard.

“How do you find anything in all this junk?” Jasper said, as she side-stepped each of the trash pillars, which she found difficult due to her large built. “It’s a mess in here.”

“Well, to the untrained eye, this would appear to be a mess.” Amethyst said, voice swelling with pride. “But I have a system. Things that are round go over here, and things that I find delicious sits over there. Then there are the purple things that I gathered around town. Oh, and these are my favorite type of things to put on food.”

“Okay. Okay. I get it.” Jasper said cutting her off. While she grew to tolerate Amethyst’s voice but hearing her go on about all this useless crap was getting on her nerves. “Just show me where I’ll be staying inside this ClusterFuck.”

Steven sat in the pink void, with his love resting her head on his lap, quietly strumming his guitar. They hadn’t spoken once since he started tuning the instrument. She smiled sweetly at him as he practiced the song he prepared to sing. He had heard it recently while he was driving around one day, and it hit him like an arrow through the chest. Steven had practiced it in secret for over a month, changing some the words around to fit, only now feeling confidence to play to his audience.

“I think I’m ready.” He said to her.

“Go ahead.” She said softly.

Steven silently nodded.

**{Parodied From Grayscales’- “ _Tommy’s Song_ ”}**

**♪ _Eyes stinging red,_**

**_ from tears clouding focus _ **

**_ My edges broken glass, _ **

**_ shattered, dull, and bolus _ **

**_ I sat… in your living room _ **

**_ The same one that you snuck through _ **

**_ Those were simpler years _ **

**_ Tried to live them to their fullest _ **

**__ **

**♪ _Memories in my head followed you the closest_**

**_ rushed through every single day _ **

**_ Grabbed you, wouldn't let you go _ **

**_ And I laid… in that living room, seven hours straight _ **

**_ Didn't speak or move but I swear to God… _ **

**_ Swear to God I felt your soul _ **

**__ **

**♪ _And it's the small things that drove me insane_**

**_ Held your funeral on a perfect weather day _ **

**_ No last goodbye, just silence made _ **

**_ It's fallen tears in falling rain… _ **

**__ **

**♪ _Stood outside of your old bedroom_**

**_ Stillness, heavy air, sun drenched hollow view _ **

**_ I would've been there to listen through _ **

**_ Said "It's okay to lose, even angels sing the blues" _ **

**__ **

**_ I heard gospels~ _ **

**_ In my head, in my head, in my head _ **

**__ **

**_ Closed my eyes for just a glimpse _ **

**_ You were gone when they opened _ **

**_ Obsidian iris, brown cheeks _ **

**_ In that moment we'll never forget _ **

**_ That night I swore I heard your spirit sing _ **

**_ You promised me you found peace in your sleep _ **

**_ I know you're finally serene _ **

**__ **

**_ Watched your smile~, change in picture frames _ **

**_ Through best years, taken slow, a life of pain _ **

**_ No last goodbye, just silence made _ **

**_ It's fallen tears in falling rain _ **

**__ **

**_ Stood outside of your old bedroom _ **

**_ Stillness, heavy air, sun drenched hollow view _ **

**_ I wish I were there instead of you _ **

**_ Said "It's okay to lose, even angels sing the blues" _ **

**__ **

**_ I heard gospels singing in my head… _ ** **♪**

**__ **

Steven took a moment to breathe, calming the tension building in his chest. Before releasing it in a short guitar riff, change the soft acoustic instrument into its electric counterpart.

**__ **

**_♪_ ** **_ I heard gospels singing in my head_ **

**_ I saw angels there, holding your hands _ **

**_ And I pray that it didn't hurt too badly, my friend _ **

**_ I'll see you soon, it's not the end _ **

**_ I heard gospels singing in my head _ **

**_ I saw angels there, holding your hands _ **

**_ And I pray that it didn't hurt too badly, my friend _ **

**_ I'll see you soon, it's not the end _ **

**_ I heard gospels singing in my head _ **

**_ I saw angels there, holding your hands _ **

**_ And I pray that it didn't hurt to bury my friend _ **

**_ I'll see you soon, this won't be the end _ **

**__ **

**♪ _I thought about those glasses you never used_**

**_ You were my gem, the one I never wanted to lose _ **

**_ No night goes by when I don't think of you _ **

**_ We miss you so much Connie, know that you miss us too _ **

**_ Love, I know I’d do the same for you _ **

**_ Did what you had to do, even angels sing the blues _ **

**_ Yeah, I know that I'll see you soon _ **

**_ Did what you had to do, even angels sing the blues _ ** **_♪_ **

Steven looked down in his now empty lap, not bothering to search for the manifestation of his own desires, choosing to only bawl silently in his personal isolation. Guilty plagued his mind since the day he came face to face with White Diamond. He begged her to let Connie go, that she had nothing to do with Pink Diamond. In that moment he was powerless to stop her from ending her life.

 _“Another pest removed. And now for that nest of a failed colony.”_ He still couldn’t recall much after she said that, but when he came to, saw White Diamond’s cracked gemstone in his hands, as the room around him in a disarray. Columns were broken and collapsed. The ground below him was fractured, as if an earthquake tore through it. The Crystal Gems and Diamonds stare in horror and held their hands over their respective faces as he looked over at the lifeless corpse of his first crush. He dropped the White gemstone in his hands, letting it shatter from the impact of hitting the ground, as he rushed over to her. He was horrified by the sight, holding back to urge to vomit, although this wasn’t the first time he saw one of his friend die, but in this instance, she was the one he never imagined could happened, especially when he was nearby.

He failed to protect her. Even when he resurrected her, it didn’t matter. Her pink skin would have been a permanent reminder of his incompetence. So, he refused to speak to anyone. For months, he sat alone in Rose’s Room, staring at scenes from the past playing out in front him he closed himself off, only leaving to use the bathroom, and eat (which he did minimally). Even after years pass him by, the nightmare and bounds of depression followed him. Demons from the past, gnawing at his soul, they would haunt him throughout his days.

Suddenly, he felt two thin arms sneak up behind him, wrapping around his frame. “Pearl...?” His voice cracked “I thought I said stand out the door.”

“I heard you.” She said, a slight strain was present as she spoke in a soft tone. Steven knew what she meant, and a new wave of tears found their way out. “I couldn’t leave you to suffer alone. You’ve been late this for so long. I know how you Steven.” She rested her head in the crook of his neck, hoping the gesture would calm her nerves.

“How could you know, Pearl? I was supposed to protect her. Let her come against my better judgement, look what it cost me. Her life.”

“We both shared blood on our hands that day, Steven.” She was begrudged to admitted. “I was her teacher, and she was student. I was supposed to make sure she was prepared, and in that regard, I failed her too. However, it wasn’t as just a mentor, but as a friend. So, you shouldn’t have to feel to have to bear this alone.” Pearl placed a small peck on his cheek, before pulling herself closer to him. “I’ll always be here to help carry any burden for you.”

“Pearl…” Steven said in awe. “I’m sorry that I give you so much shit. I know I have changed since then, and at times I pick at you, but I don’t mean any malice behind it.”

“It's fine. If I being honest, a part of me enjoys the attention. Sometimes it nice to see you smile every once in a while. And if it’s at my expense, then I guess I can deal with it. Besides, I remember when you were little, and used to have a fixate with my nose.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was annoying at first and you would just hold on to it until you fell asleep or whatnot. I remember one time I did shrink it down; you wouldn’t stop fussing until I brought it back.”

“Heh. I must have been a weird child. Then again, I lived with yall, so perhaps that’s where I got it from.”

“Heh. I suppose so.”

“I guess we should leave now, huh?”

“Could we just stay like this for a while longer?”

“Sure thing, Bird Mom.” Steven joked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll let that one slide.”


	4. Segment 4

“Perhaps they’re a bit… too big.” Pearl said to herself as she examined her chest in the mirror. She had been augmenting her breasts size for the past hour, trying to get a form that felt right to her. She tried a pair of large globes with massive blue areolas surrounding her crystal nipples. However, they felt too heavy and obnoxious. She then wore a nice perky pair that felt better, but they seemed like that they wouldn’t attract the right amount of attention. She groaned at her constant failures. Was it so hard to find a nice set of mammary glands that would look sexy on her pale frame, or at least something to impress Steven? Although she didn’t need his validation on her appearance in any way, shape, or form, she grew tired of Amethyst’s teasing her about her lack of boobs (for lack of a better term). The finality of her decision was when she coined her the nickname “Plywood Pearl”, causing Steven to fall over with a hearty laugh. Pearl wanted to dismiss her comment, just like the others she was expected to make, but after hearing Steven guffawing at her joke, she just left in a huff, not even bothering to remember why she came to see her in the first place. Pearl eventually found herself standing in front of the bathroom mirror, late into the night, hating the person staring back at her. Whenever she made small adjustments to her chest, she felt like it wasn’t good enough, or too much for her, which, in turn, made her feel like she wasn’t good enough. Nothing felt right to her, and the more time she put into this endeavor, the more she began to hate Amethyst even more for making her feel this way, making her hate herself with the same intensity. Pearl could put on a brave face at times when it was necessary, but deep down she knew it only took one poke to pop her self-esteem out of existence. Sure, she could have saved face by coming up with a rebuttal, but all her false courage fell flat when she heard him laugh at her. It hurt more than it should have, and she hated herself for not standing up for herself in front of them. Pearl knew that she was fragile, weak on the inside when it came to her emotions. It led her to doing dumb things before, like she was doing now. Her face was flushed from the frustration over failing to feel comfortable with her breast size, after spending all this time in the bathroom. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “At least it can’t get worst.” She sat top of the porcelain countertop of the sink, facing away from her reflection. She looked down at herself and began to squeeze and play with her now CC cup-sized breasts. She really didn’t understand the humans’ fixation on these things. To her knowledge, they were essentially small mounds of fatty tissue, used to store milk in females during pregnancy, (which made her question why men had them as well in the first place). They literally had no use outside of that. However, humans are just obsessed with them. Pearl saw evidence of this when she walked in on Steven “Motorboating '' Amethyst (she really wishes they would hang a sign or not do stuff like that in the living room). She found such an act childish, and quite obnoxious. Yet, she found herself wanting that same type of attention from him. She refused to believe that she was in love with him, but that she simply wanted to show him that she was a better option than her more endowed counterpart.  _ ‘Who would want to be with someone who can’t even keep their own living area clean anyways?”  _ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, the door softly opened to reveal a bare-chested Steven in his underwear, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, noticing Pearl sitting on top of the sink.

“Pearl?” He said groggily, as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the bathroom. “What are you doing up so-? Oh.” Steven's vision had focused enough for him to see her blossoming chest.

“Steven!” Pearl said covering her enlarged bosom with her arms from the small fright. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I literally just asked you the same thing, but if you must know I need to pee. So, do you mind waiting outside?” 

“I'm not going to leave. Go ahead and do your business. I’ll just look away and wait for you to leave.”

“I’m not going to piss while you’re in here. And you said the same thing about watching me sleep when I was little.”

“It wasn’t much of a problem when Peridot was living here.” Pearl was quick to rebuttal the statement, ignoring the fact that it was true.

“That was different Pearl. She was going through a lot and didn’t understand much. Plus, it wasn’t exactly like she knew about “human reproduction.”

“Just go ahead and urinate already.” Pearl said, turning her head to face the door. “It’s not like you got anything impressive that I want to see anyway.”

“[sighs] Pearl…” Steven lamented. “Fine. Have your way.”

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few seconds before the sharp noise of water trickling into the bowl, breaking the high tension in the air. Pearl’s blush brightened, as she continued to cover her chest. She heard him sigh in relief as he…  _ relieved _ himself. She felt the urge in her gut to look over her shoulder at him.  _ ‘Just to make sure he’s not ogling me.’  _ She got his attention, now she needed to be patient, but she wanted to know how interested he was. She wondered if he thought they were too big, or too small. Or maybe it wasn’t proportional to her body. Pearl tried creating a dim light for shape-shifting, as she increased her hips from her previous twigs to a muscle tone waistline, giving her a more hourglass-like figure. Pearl heard the faint rips of her leggings, as she knew that if he didn’t notice the light, he heard that. She cursed herself, silently berating herself for being so arrogant and impulsive.

“Pearl?” Steven said as he stood in front of her with his arms crossed. His face held no tells of what he thought of her, and Pearl despised the look. 

_ ‘What’s your problem? Am I still not worth your time?’ _ “What is it? See something you like?” She said with a sly tone.

“Yeah, the sink. You’re blocking it. Do you mind moving? I’d do it myself, but… that would be gross.”

“Are you implying that I'm filthy?” Pearl accused.

“No. I just got through taking a piss.” Steven retorted.

“Oh.” Pearl looked away in embarrassment as she shuffled to the other end of the counter, giving Steven enough room to clean his hands. After he finished, he turned towards the door, only to lock it instead of leaving. Pearl heard the deadbolt click, and she now realized that she was now trapped in the bathroom with him. She could see him stare at her, intently, his gaze unwavering.

“Why are you doing this?” He said. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to beat around the bush on this issue.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Steven.” Pearl said, feinting obliviousness.

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Pearl. It is not hard to see that you did some  _ growing _ in the last few hours since I last saw you. And I want to know why.”

“What does it matter why I did it? It’s my body and I can do whatever I want to it.”

“Not if it is hurting you to do so. I know that you don’t particularly like to shape-shift. Especially to such drastic degrees.”

“What do you know about me anyway?! It’s not like you cared about my feelings earlier today anyway. So, you can drop the charade and return back to that cow of yours.”

“Is that what this is about? A flat-chested joke?”

“It wasn’t just a joke, you idiot!” Pearl blurted out, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. “You don’t get it. It was all the jokes she was making. Each one cut shallow, but the more she added, the more they continued to cut deeper and deeper into my heart. And you didn’t bother defending me. It may seem like I can take it because I’m a Gem, and I fought countless battles, but I can still feel. I have emotions.” 

“I’m… sorry, Pearl. I didn’t mean to belittle you. You never voiced any real protest. I assumed you were fine with us joking. But that’s no reason to augment your form over whatever Amethyst said.”

“I did this for you.”

“Because of me?” Steven inquired, dumbfounded. “I never ask you to change for me, or anyone for that matter.”

“You laughed at me. You stood by and laughed at me when that uncivilized Quartz made a fool of me. I’m always the butt of her jokes. And you just sit there, laughing at my pain. You never cared for me.”

“Lies! Of course I care about you, Pearl.” Steven walked over to the sobbing Gemstone, placing a hand on her shivering shoulder. Pearl leaned into his embrace, cradling herself in his chest, hiding her face from his eyes. “I care about all you guys.”

“Not like you do for her.”

“That’s different Pearl. You know that.”

“Why don’t you love me?! Why is it that I can’t ever get you to see me as something more?”

“I didn’t know you wanted that kind of attention, Pearl. You always seemed so against the thought of intimacy. I just figured you prefer it if I didn’t approach you about it.”

“I just hate that I'm always playing second to Amethyst. I don’t know what's wrong with me.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you Pearl.”

“Then tell me; Do you like my body now?” Pearl said, looking up from his frame, her eyes red from all the crying. Her eyes held the need for approval. “My bigger breasts? My thicker thighs? Is what you wanted to see on me? If not, I can change. I’d be anything you wish for me to be.” Steven smiled, petting her disheveled hair. Pearl unconsciously purred at this action. His hands were always so nice and could always hit her in the right spots.

“No.” He said bluntly. Steven lifted her head up by her chin, let it rest between his fingers. He stared deeply into her sea glass eyes, causing her light blue blush to burn deeper into her pale skin. “I liked you better the way you were, My Sweet Little Pearl.” Steven leaned in close and planted his tongue between her paper-thin lips, exploring her moaning mouth. Pearl moved her skinny arms away from her ample chest, as she gripped the edges of the sink, trying to keep herself balanced on her porcelain perch. Steven hands cupped her more prominent buttocks, causing her to hiss in surprise, as she held on tighter. She felt him pulled against her navy-blue trousers, creating larger gashes in her leggings, before he successfully tears them off her body. She now sat on the cold white countertop of the bathroom sink, naked and at the mercy of her leader, as his fingers dug into her cheeks, spreading them like butter on a hot pan. He eventually pulled his tongue out, leaving a loose trail of saliva, connecting the two, suspended between them. "Not that I mind your enhancements darling. I always appreciate a girl with a little more mass on her ass. It gives me more to love on and hold on to."

“B-but Steven… aah! What about Amethyst?!” She moaned, as she felt his digits rollover the circle of her opened backdoor.

“Don’t worry about her right now. Let her sleep. Besides, there are more…  _ pressing _ concerns now.” He smirked, his voice nipping in her ear as a hushed whisper. “Like how I’m going to enjoy toying with my delicate Pearl’s new body.” 

“Yes…” She moaned loudly, as her legs wrapped around his waist, causing his boxers to slip off and rest around his ankle. She rubbed her pulsating vulva against his growing member, which only encouraged her to grow louder. “...I’m your Pearl. Take my body, Steven.” He picked her nude body off the sink, turned her around, and pressed her back hard against the tiles of the wall that sat across the mirror. Pearl merrily enjoyed the rough treatment that she was receiving from her new lover. She peeked her eyes at the mirror and stared at their reflections engaging in forbidden intimacy. She felt so dirty, to be doing such an act inside the bathroom of all places, yet as he fingered her asshole and bit deep into the pale flesh of her breast, she was so horny and proud of herself that she finally got one over on her stockier counterpart. “Steven?”  _ ‘Eat your heart out, you self-absorbed purple snot.’  _ She thought as she felt him shove himself through her wet entrance.  _ ‘For I’m his starlight now.’  _ “Just fuck me already.” She said as she dug her nails into his back.

“I plan on it.” He said, with a Cheshire Cat Grin plastered on his face.

**A few days later…**

“St-Steven, must I really wear this outfit?” Pearl nervously squeaked as she stood in the kitchen, feeling more embarrassed than she had ever felt before. The pale Gemstone shivered as a draft blew through the suspenders of her black velvet stockings. The frilly monochromatic skirt hung around her knees, hiding the white thong that clung tightly to her vibrating privates, but did little to cover her teal vulva. She tried to keep her composure as she sweated in the matching black top and white apron, holding in the moans that wanted to be free from her throat. Pearl couldn’t let it out, or else someone in the temple might hear. “It's just embarrassing.” Suddenly, she jerked, falling to her knees, as the quaking her core sped up inside her. Pearl looked up at her hybrid leader, noting the ear-to-ear grin on display, as well as the pink remote in his left hand. His thumb rested on the dial, which controlled the motor inside the pill, that sat wedged deep inside her pussy.

“Pearl. Pearl. Pearl.” Steven said whimsical glee, as he walked around her, slowly admiring the maid uniform he had her wear. There was an opening in the back of the dress, controlled by a zipper that was just out of reach for her to manipulate on her own, which showed the back her thick legs kneeling, revealing her ever damping undergarment, swallowed up by her fat buttocks and showed her practically covered pussy. Steven pinches the band strap that ran up the length of her left thigh, pulling it back it’s elastic maxim. Pearl shuddered in anticipation when she felt his fingers graze her skin. “Now you know what you are supposed to say when you address me.”

“F-forgive me, My Diamond. I-it was a lapse in- *SNAP*- EEK?!” Pearl cried after feeling the leather strap smacking her bottom, inadvertently causing her grip the rapidly shaking toy inside. Pearl let a few moans escape her flush lips, covered in blue lipstick. Steven smiled, seeing the growing stain darken the thin strip of cloth that barely covered her privates. “Mercy…~” She softly begged. Steven let out a chuckle and walked towards the front of his servant. Her face was hidden behind her slightly disheveled hair. Steven took a knee in front of her, before reaching down and pulling up at the pink leash on her black choker stash between her large white bosoms, revealing her panting, sweating face.  _ ‘Even though he’s treating me like this, why do I feel so… special?’ _

“Look at me doll face.” He said, lightly pinching her jaw. Her eyelids sunken halfway across her bright blue pupils, which focused obediently into his eyes. “Good Girl. Now, my little Starlight, there’s no excuse for imperfection. We own our mistakes, and willing accept any, and all, punishments. Is that understood? Nod.”

Pearl bobbed her head up and down, to signal that she understood him. Steven let go of her face, pleased with her. He turned down the power to the pill inside her, as a reward for listening well. Steven took a seat on the couch, before beckoning her with his finger. Pearl crawled across the floor on all four. With each movement of her wide hips, her ass jiggled as it swayed from side to side. Although the pill had calmed down inside her body, she was sensitive to the point that the thin strip of her panties stretching and rubbing over her clit sent shots of ecstasy rushing through her mind.  _ ‘How long has it been since I’ve felt so… good?’ _

**Sometime later…**

Steven cuddled up with his lover on the couch, watching tv, petting her strawberry-blonde hair. Pearl giggled, feeling his soft glide over the top of her head. “Does that tickle, Starlight?”

“Yes, My Diamond.” She replied joyfully. She nuzzled her face into his black shirt under his pink jacket, enjoying his radiating warmth. She was transfixed by his piercing diamond-shape pupils, which were surrounded by his vivid pink irises, and the smile he gave melted her heart. Pearl began shivering, as he trailed his index finger down her spine. Steven slipped his hand between her skirts’ waistband. Pearl sucked her teeth through her painted lips, as he gently massaged her bruised bottom. Steven, however, heard this.

“I didn’t hit too hard, did I Pearl?” He spoke with concern deep in his voice. Pearl slightly shifted her position to place a kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a blue lipstick mark.

“No, My Diamond.” She said. “It was perfect, in both strength and stroke. I love the way you disciplined me. You exercised your hands against my backside with its firmness, but I knew held back due to my place in your heart. Although, it does sting, I understand it was because I made a mistake, that I promise won’t ever happen again, My Diamond.” Steven looked down at her with a straight face, while mentally he was proud of his companion.

“May I trouble you for another kiss, Pearl?” He said, softly groping her.

“You never have to ask me, My Diamond. I'm your Pearl.” She leaned close to him, bringing a hand up to his square jaw. His skin felt nice and smooth underneath her white glove. She accepted his advance, giving him access to her mouth, as he explored her moist blue tongue with his own.

Keeping one hand on her buttock, Steven picked her up off the burgundy loveseat. She sat on his lap; her legs splayed on the outside, exposing her naked pussy, although it was concealed by her dress skirt. Pearl let her hand fall against his neck, finally coming to rest at the base of his shoulder, slowly rolling her tongue over his bottom lip. He lightly chewed on her in return. “You’re not just My Pearl. You are My Lover.” Steven licked her underneath her chin, getting a lustful giggle out of her.

“My Diamond, take tickles.” Pearl chuckled against his wet muscle.

“Please, until I'm done, call me Steven.” He said, peppering her nape with more hickeys and red marks. The hybrid took a hand away her waist and laced it with Pearl’s fingers. They squeezed each other with angst, as they resumed their kissing fit. Steven brought her hand over his crotch. Pearl instinctively released her grip, going to his button, opening his zipper. She wrestled through his boxers, before fondling his growing erection. Pearl broke the kiss to stare in his mesmerizing eyes, seeing the desire burning beneath them.

“Steven~♡.” She purred as let go of him to remove the white thong from her dripping cunt. “I need you…” She slowly grinded her clit against his exposed dick, causing her to winch in pleasure. “...mmmfh~! I need you to take me. Fuck~! And use me however you like. I’m at your service, and I promise to -oooh~! -do a good job pleasing you.” Steven took the wet garment from her hand, placing it in her mouth. Shhven~! [Steven?!]” She saw that dark grin he gave their first night of love making, and she then knew that she was about to get more than she bargained for.

“I don’t want you to get too loud when I started.” Pearl only became more excited with these words. She felt the pill violently shaking deep inside her pussy caused her to jerk towards Steven. The taste of her own secretions flooded her mouth with each clinch of her jaw, and her eyelids once sunk as she felt his cock being sandwich her fat cheeks.

“Mppprr~!” Her voice muffled, as she begged for him to keep going. 

“More?” Steven inquired. “I already have it set to the max. But don’t worry. I know where you are just dying for some attention.” He then shoved his large penis into her clenched asshole, causing Pearl’s eyes to widen in both passion and a small amount of pain. Tears began to leak from her, as she rode him with vigor.

“Yessshh~♡!” She moaned. Steven continued to slam himself deeper inside her anus, making her ass clap against his laps. Pearl bounced on his dick with great force as she felt him stretch her insides. His hard penis rocked against the walls separating it from the vibrator. The stimulation from both her ass and pussy racked her mind. Noticeably cracks of white light began to form over her skin. _‘Harder~!’_ She pushed herself to move faster. Pearl knew the information overload was bad, evident from her body glitching out, but she didn’t care. The pleasure was beyond anything she felt before, even when she was with Pink Diamond back on Homeworld. Her black mascara ran messily down her face, as she moaned loudly through the living room. She was glad Steven had the foresight to block her mouth, or else she would have alerted the residence inside the Temple, if she hadn’t done so already. _‘Ahh! Ahh! Oh, My Stars! This is it. I’m going to cum~!’_ Pearl drenched Steven’s blue jeans with her climax, but he didn’t slow down. It seemed that he sped up his thrust, fueled by the exhausted Gem’s release. Pearl spasm slowed, until finally stopping at she limply laid against his chest, breathing heavily as she continued to ride. _‘Oh, My Diamond~! Right there. Yes Baby. Fuck me. Break me! My pussy is on fire. My ass is so full. This is just so… Intense. I want more. No matter what I must become, I want to be his pearl. His slutty little pearl.’_ “Uuuuuh~! Shhhheven~♡!” The cracks became more connected and widened. Pearl looked up and saw Steven's sweat covered face heaved, as he dug his nails deep into her overworked waist. He groaned with each hard clap resounding from their fucking. Pearl felt him swell inside her, and she knew that he was nearing his limit. _‘Aaaaah~! Please cum. Cum deep inside me! I want it inside me!’_

Steven bucked harshly, as his dick released a wave cum deep inside his broken lover. Pumps followed behind, as it slowly bloated her abdomen, pushing the light blue toy out of Pearl’s overstimulated cunt. Steven sighed deeply, pulling out of her, letting his arms go slack, trying to catch his breath. Pearl didn’t have the strength to close her gaping backdoor, as Steven’s climax slowly dripped out of her. Pearl used what she could to crawl her way open to his face, spitting out the thong in her mouth, before capturing his lips with her. 

_ ‘I’ll try to be back soon, My Diamond.’  _ She thought before poofing into her Gemstone, leaving Steven in his afterglow.

  
  



	5. Segment 5

**_Lil' mama so hood, (I love your girl)_ **

**_Lil' mama stay fly (I love your girl)_ **

**_Wife beater with the denim (I love your girl)_ **

**_She keeps them heels on high, (I love your girl)_ **

**_Man look at shorty roll, (I love your girl)_ **

**_Man, look at shorty go, (I love your girl)_ **

**_I'm sorry I got it in for your girl, girlfriend_ **

__

“Sapphire… how could you?” Ruby said, tears pouring from her eyes, as she stood in the kitchen, stuck in a hundred-yard stare. She caught them. After months of arguing, denial and being at each other’s throats, she had finally caught them. Sapphire was sitting on the bed at the top of the stair, her face covered in Steven’s cum, trying to suck what remained out of his dick. She couldn’t look happier if she tried. Ruby watched her better half bob her head back and forth, taking that asshole’s cock into her throat and vomiting it out, only to suck on it some more. ‘She doesn’t have a care in the world.’ Ruby’s Gem glowed and her fist reshaped into her gauntlet. She could see Steven thrusting his disgusting body into her wife, with that stupid shit eating grin staring down proudly at her snowflake. _ ‘Sapphy… You, YOU…’  _ The hardwood floor smoldered under her feet, as she ground her teeth as thoughts of just how long this was going on for. She knew that it wasn’t her fault. No, not in the slightest, was this Sapphire’s doing. She knew that this didn’t start until he came around. She remembered the day Greg first introduced them to Steven when he was a baby. She remembered how much her partner constantly commented about how cute he was. How jealous she got wherever he focused his attention on Pearl and not them. She figured she was just super fond of the idea of raising a child with Ruby. That’s why she didn’t think anything of it… at first. After he turned 14, Ruby noticed her interest becoming more than platonic. Hugs started lasting just a bit too long with him. Kisses became more frequently. Garnet started keeping up with Steven’s relationship with Connie, a personal affair. She still remembered how she “panicked” when she was on the phone with Priyanka, discussing dinner plans. Sapphire seemed more upset by the fact he wanted to leave with Connie than the actual run-away attempt. Punishments with him became more severe. And while they agreed to support their budding relationship, Sapphire resented Connie for “stealing him” from Garnet. Ruby again, trusting in her loving partner, passed it off as her being a jealous mother watching her son grow up discovering the world without her. And everything seemed fine. But after the defeat of White Diamond, she began to act inappropriate with Steven. She always waited for him anywhere. She’d wait outside the store, the kitchen, the temple, and even the bathroom. No matter what, rain, snow, hail, or a Corrupted Gem wouldn’t stop her from being there, no matter what. She claimed she didn’t want what happened to Connie to happen to him. This was a lie if Ruby ever saw one. Even though Missions were now fewer and far between, She insisted the Garnet tagged along. As they were alone, Garnet rarely let him walk on his own for more than the 10 feet he could see in front of himself. When Steven got together with Amethyst, Ruby could sense the hostility that was building in between her and Sapphire. Garnet couldn’t speak to her directly, although Ruby didn’t get why. One day, Steven admitted that he hated the unnecessary attention that Garnet gave him and called her out on it. Sapphire was angry with him and yelled at him that he never appreciated anything that she did for him. Steven said he didn’t ask for her to do those things, calling her creepy for basically stalking him. Ruby had never seen her blue princess cry that hard before. When they returned to the temple, Ruby asked her what the heck got into her. Sapphire confessed that she wanted Steven to love her, and not Connie, Amethyst, or anyone else. Just her. Saying Ruby was upset was the understatement of the century. She forbade Sapphire from leaving the room until they were out of their issues. For the next few months, they talked out their problems and supported each other through it all. Ruby now stood on the burned floor, no longer able to rationally think about what she was about to do next. The fire of her will was too wild and out of control to quell. With a roar, she leapt into the air above to two lovers, alerting them of her presence. She could see fear behind Sapphire’s bangs, but it did little to make her regret her motive. “YOU SLUT!” Ruby yelled as she prepared to run her fist through her. Steven caught her in midair with an open palm, disregarding his penis peeking out of his open fly. The knockback created a small shockwave across the dimly lit room. The CD player continued as Sapphire cowered behind her human lover, realizing that she, indeed, had been caught by her spouse. Steven’s hand burned from the rising heat of the metal gauntlet, but he simply ignored it, knowing that he could heal himself. Before Ruby could pull away and get to her soon-to-be ex, Steven’s irises glowed a bright pink, nearly blinding Ruby. His skin turned pink, and his body slightly bulked up. The look on his face made it obvious that, regardless of her reason behind her actions, she attempted to attack them, making herself an enemy towards Sapphire and him, and Steven was not amused in the slightest by her pitiful strike. It was now Ruby that felt fear coursing through her veins. He swiftly threw her down the stairs like a ragdoll. Ruby bounced slightly back up in the air, the impact causing her to dismiss her weapon. Steven had already closed the distance between them, delivering a harsh knee drop to her chest, instantly causing her to retreat into her Gem from the shock. Steven put her in a bubble, silently lamenting what he had to do. Ruby was family, and he never wanted to do that to his family. He looked up the step leading to the cot. There, Sapphire cried hard into her hands, obvious guilt weighted her soul. Steven presented the pink crystal sphere to his Blue Victorian Doll.

“I’m sorry.” He said, as Sapphire trembled, taking the bubble from him. She cradled the Fiery Red Gem trapped in the crystal prison. Steven spooned her, has they laid on the bed. “It’s not your fault.”

**_Me and lil shorty in the back, Talkin' bout dis diss, talkin' bout dat dat,_ **

**_Got her on patron, she actin' all bad,_ **

**_Your Girl chose me, Don't be mad._ **

**_Kelly told y'all don't bring 'em in the club,_ **

**_The way she rock that, got the boy in love,_ **

**_And I pray that y'all ain't serious, cause seriously shes on my dick…_ **

****

**Later that evening…**

****

**_Don't it seem like, like I'm always there when it matters_ **

**_But missing most of the other time, a terrible pattern_ **

**_The rewards I see from working made me an addict_ **

**_There's way more people that want it than people that have it_ **

**_I don't get it, I would hate to think I tricked 'em_ **

**_They fall victim to my system, guess I sure know how to pick 'em_ **

**_And I'm always her regret, yeah, I'm always her regret_ **

**_And I always make it harder on whoever's coming next_ **

**_It goes up and down, it's just up and down_ **

**_She's crying now but she'll laugh again_ **

**_'Cause we on the rise and she here with us_ **

**_In expensive shit, just keeps happening_ **

**_She loves it, she stares at me like who does this_ **

**_And we hold hands while I pray that she's not the type to hold grudges_ **

**_I'm wrong…_ **

“Steven… we shouldn’t.” Sapphire whispered has she tried to break through the haze clouding her mind. She was laid on top of the bed, over her was his piercing pink eyes mischievously staring into her blue one. He held her bangs above it, leaving her unable to hide it. She was always ashamed to have an eye the size of her entire forehead, but Steven disagreed. He called her a beautiful snowflake; unique, and fragile. He was right, she was fragile. Sapphire knew that. It was the reason why she ended up here. Cornered on the small cot. She didn’t know how they ended up like this. They were watching Lonely Blade one minute, then she was suddenly entangled in Steven’s grasp. His hands roamed anywhere they liked. His lips tickled her every spot. He scratched that itch she was fighting for years. And there was no one to stand between them tonight. Amethyst retired halfway through the second film. Connie was out of the picture. Ruby… was still trapped in that lone bubble that floated in her empty room. She was now unopposed in her conquest of the hybrid, who’s undivided attention she sought after religiously. But it only cost her her love, her first actual relationship and her fire to her own ice. Ruby was her voice of action, and Sapphire was her voice of reason. They completed and balanced each other. She felt off, knowing that if Ruby ever got out of Steven’s bubble, things would never be like they were before they were caught in the act. For the first time, Sapphire wasn’t sure of what the future held for her, and she was too frightened to look ahead to find out. “I’m sorry. It’s just… too soon. For me.”

Steven shifted his weight, rolling on his back, letting the blue Gemstone lay on his chest. He turned off his glowing eyes and trained them to look past her bangs. “It’s fine. I understand.”

“I know it is not right of me to rebuff you, after all the advances I’ve made. I just thought how I let my own desires get in the way of what I had with Ruby. At first, I honestly didn’t care what happened at that moment. I was just so happy to finally have you in my arms. Even now, your warm body soothes me so deeply I could sleep like this for days on end. But when I saw her attack us, and the absolute hurt in her eyes, I began to have regrets.”

“Do you want to stop all together?” He proposed. Sapphire shook her head.

“No. I still want to pursue a physical relationship with you. I just can’t perform tonight, not while that is still fresh on my mind.”

“I’ll give you as much time as you need to adjust. I know how it feels to lose someone close.” Sapphire grew even quieter, looking away from Steven’s sympathetic grin. She couldn’t tell him what she swore to his grave. She knew if he ever found out, they were through, or she would be sharing a bubble with Ruby. “Sapphy, are you alright?”

Sapphire snapped back to reality upon hearing her signature pet name. “Oh, yes Steven, I'm quite alright. I just don’t like thinking about… the accident. How about you get some shut-eye Steven. You have plans tomorrow.”

“What plans? There’s literally nothing to do, besides give Pearl busy work.”

“You got plans with me. And I want you well rested. You’ve a bad habit of staying up late.”

“Whatever. Fine, I’m going to sleep. Good night, mom.” Steven wrapped his arms around her as he shut his eyes.

_ ‘Oh, don’t worry. Because tomorrow, I’ll be your mommy.’ _ Sapphire thought with a sly grin.

**_You've been waiting so long_ **

**_I'm here to answer your call_ **

**_I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all_ **

**_I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_ **

“God, it’s a scorcher out here.” Steven complained as they walked around The Boardwalk. The early-afternoon sun beat down on them harshly. Sweat drenching his blue shirt, and he was starting to regret letting Sapphire talk him into not taking his car. Steven looked down at her, surprised that she was actual grinning in this weather. She wore his pink jacket, zipped up to the collar, which draped over her knees as she walked barefoot across the hot wood of the docks. The ground steamed underneath her with each step she took. ‘I guess being an Ice Gem has its own benefits.’ He thought.

“I think it feels nice today.” Sapphire said with glee in her step. Steven picked her up in his arms, pressing her back into his chest tightly. “Ooh Steven!” She cried in jovial surprise.

“I’ll poof you for speaking such blasphemy.” Steven joked as he swung her around. He enjoyed the cool air that surrounded her. “Now I’m not going to let you go until you tell me where exactly is this place that you wanted to drag me to in this desert.”

Sapphire giggled at his playful act. “Fine. But you have to carry me the way.”

“Of course, I will. I was just bluffing. You’re too cool to put down.”

“Puns are cheesy forms of comedy.”

“Yet you love them.”

“I do.” Sapphire said with a knowing look. She felt secure in his arms, and she contently enjoyed breathing into his jacket. The way it hung off her small frame was like a constant hug from him. She was in a blissful whimsy. “It's just down this shaded path.”

“SHADE!!” Steven shouted as he ran under the hood of the alleyway. “Thank the merciful Gods!” Sapphire laughed at him, which he ignored as he basked in the darkness.

“You’re so goofy, Cutie pie.” She commented as they made their way down the brick-walled path.  _ “I hope you are this energetic later.” _

“You say something, Sapphy?” He asked, hearing her whisper.

“I said it’s just down this path.” Sapphire said, covering her tracks.

When they reached the end of the trail, Steven realized that they were at the back of Big Donut. “Really?” He said as Sapphire hopped out of his grasp. Steven was in awe that she had him walk for what felt like hours, for a trek that shouldn’t have taken more than 15 minutes, in the summer heat. “You wanted to get some sweets from here, why are we not going in through the front?”

“Because we aren’t going inside at all.” Sapphire as she tied her hair into a ponytail. She rested her back against the wall, giving him a suggestive pose.

“I am so confused right now.” Steven said bluntly.

“Oh, come on, Steven~.” The tiny Gem said, bringing one of the sleeves up to her chest. “I figured you wouldn't mind cumming inside me and make a little _ homemade ice cream _ .” She gently pulled down the metal zipper, slowly revealing to Steven’s ever widening eyes that she was completely nude underneath. “Ah~! It feels nice to let my girls breathe. It was getting stuffy~ here.” Sweat dripped from every pore of her cobalt body. Her perky breasts popped free, pushing the garment back, accenting her prominent hips. Sapphire lifted a foot out, showing her nether region to her much larger friend. She could see his erection poking out through his jeans. “So how about it, Baby? You up for a  _ Snow job _ ?”

In Steven’s brain, the only thought crossed his mind was:  _ *tongue click* Noice. _

**A Few Moments Later…** **_  
  
_ **

**_It's me and you, now_ **

**_I've been waiting (Waiting)_ **

**_Think I wanna make that move, now_ **

**_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_ **

**_It's me and you, now_ **

**_I've been waiting_ **

**_Think I wanna make that move, now_ **

**_Baby, tell me how you like it_ **

“Aaah~! Sapphire. Your mouth is so chilled.” Steven said, gripping her ponytail as she slowly teased his dick. His toes curled from the sensation of her icy breath engulfed him. Sapphire drew her tongue between his balls, suckling on each gently, getting another cry from her muse. She licked the precum that leaked from his cock, leaving a glistening shine to it. Steven had to brace himself against the wall of the restaurant, his mind racked with the numbing sensation. His knees buckled as she went down on him. He gritted his teeth, as gasps of air slipped through the cracks.

“What’s wrong, Cutie-Pie?” She teased as she slowly twirled her fingers over his slippery penis, the glowing gemstone slowly him in and out. Her sultry grin looked up at his tired eyes. “You’ve been making those cute noises for the past five minutes. You look like you're about to explode. You do like fucking my mouth? My cold spit dripping down your dick as I roll my icy tongue between it and your foreskin? Feels nice don’t it?”

“Don’t patronize me Sapphire~! I’m just trying to milk you for as long as I can.”

_ ‘Who’s milking whom here?’  _ “Please~, don’t hold back on my part. While I’d love to suck on you all day, I’m not one for tasting her food. I want that creamy surprise that you got trapped in there. Cum on Steven, give me my treat. Haven’t I been a good girl? I’m sure I am doing better than that dirty girl you got at home.”

A trigger went off in her mind after hearing her say that. A pink aura spread through his body, causing him to grow in her hand. Sapphire giggled nervously, as she saw him become veiny and more prominent. He gripped her hair tighter as he pushed himself against her face, his hard member kissed her tiny, drooling, lips. “Do you really think you can beat Amethyst at eating?” Steven said, slowly sliding his dick passed her teeth, not giving her the chance to protest or comment. Sapphire could feel his arousal increasing as he pushed himself deeper into her cold throat. She watched him grin proudly as he pushed her further down to the base of his pink cock. Sapphire slid a hand between her legs, as she gently twisted her blueberry. She rapidly swallowed his warm penis, moaning as she thrust her fingers in her wet cunt. 

**Meanwhile…**

“We seriously need to get more employees in here.” Sadie said as she lugged the garbage to the dumpster. She really hated herself for procrastinating for the past five days on garbage detail. She knew it had to be done, but she was making it her goal to get in as much sleep as she could towards the end of the day, and figured that adding a few donuts the trash bin wouldn’t make much of a difference. After a few days, “a few donuts” added up. “And there!” Sadie threw the heavy black bag over the dump. With a sweat wipe and a sigh, she smiled proudly. “Now to go back into the air-conditioning.” She began to walk back to the door when she noticed faint slapping sounds. At first. She figured it was the heat playing trick on her, but then she heard Steven’s voice groaning.  _ “What the actual fuck is going on?”  _ Sadie hugged the wall of the store, peeking around the corner. She silently gasped as she saw her younger friend shoving his dick down a blue midgets throat.  _ “Who the hell is that?”  _ She had never seen that Gem before. She didn’t look like any other ones that she was accustomed to see him with. Sadie felt herself swishing her legs together, watching her glowing pal groan and pull his shorter partner between his legs by her white ponytail.  _ “Steven, I never figured you would be the “rough play” type.” _ Sadie said she unbuttoned her cut off, trying desperately to stay quiet as she flicked herself, watching the scene before her. _ “Today just got hotter, and in a good way.” _

Little did she know, she was detected by the blue girl’s Future Vision.  _ ‘Looks like our audience has arrived, Steven. Let’s give her a show.’ _ Sapphire pulled against his grasp, freeing her mouth, letting out clouds of cool air puffed from her mouth. Precum and drool laced her lover, as she smirked up at her aggressive suitor. “Is that all you got Pinkie? I barely felt you choke me. Come on, make me gag. Or is your girlfriend so easy to please?” She suddenly pressed between him and the wall. His dick laid across her face.  _ ‘Atta boy. Show our guest how we like to play.’ _

“I’m going to make you drown on my cum, Frosty.” Steven said, having grown tired of her sly remarks to his Purple Jewel.”

Sadie nearly squealed hearing his voice growl as he thrusted into her dirty mouth. _ “Aaah~! God, yes. Make that slut choke on her words~! And your rock-hard dick.” _ Sadie dropped to her knees as fingers worked faster. She sucked her thumb, trying to keep timing with him, but she knew it wasn’t close to being the same as having him inside her.  _ ‘God, I need to get laid. And it needs to be him.’ _

Steven was nearing his limit as he fucked her throat. He had to admit, he would never be this hard with Amethyst but there was something about seeing this Snowflake at the mercy of his will that made him want to want to go on for hours. “Remember a few nights ago when you were drenched in my seed Princess?” Sapphire moaned as she pushed her head closer to his pelvis. She loved the feeling of his warm ink splattered across her face as he pounded her neck. The feeling of his sweaty balls slapping against her chin before she was rudely interrupted. “I was going easy on you.” He said as he pulled her by her white ponytail, releasing his dick from her frozen jaw.

_ ‘Then paint a white picture on your Blue Mommy. Give her that milky goodness. Shoot it all over me.’  _ Steven floods her vision with climax, leaving her view blurry. She felt him rain over her shaken body. It fell between her snatch, and she cupped in her wet hand, plunging his seed inside herself. She came hard on the ground, her one eye rolling into the back of her head.  _ ‘That’s the stuff.’ _ Steven grip slacked, letting her fall in a puddle made from both their climaxes. Sapphire laughed weakly.

“Thanks, Sapphy. I needed that.” Steven said, trying to catch his breath.

“Aaahh, Fuck~!” Sadie cried as she came, revealing her cover. Steven nervously peeked around the side, to see Sadie, caught with her hand in her cookie jar. “That was so fucking hot, Steven~! I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Um… Where were you doing out here?” Steven asked, confused.

“Just, you know, taking out the trash.” Sadie said, trying to recover.


	6. Segment 6

**_*SPLASH*_ **

**_Darling please take my hand_ **

**_Please get up, rise to stand_ **

**_I can't be the one to sing your song_ **

**_Cause I believe it's not your fault_ **

**_Don't be scared you are my rock_ **

**_Nothing's gonna hold you down for long_ **

Steven watched himself dip further down into the sparkling seawater. This was it. This was the spot where they became friends. The light of shiny coral shined dimly below his sinking body. He let himself go, sinking deeper into the bright abyss. His eyes closed as his mind thought about the day they met.

_ “It's not so bad. Uhhh. I-It's okay, I uh...” Steven said to Connie, trying to sound in control of the situation. They were trapped in the Pink Bubble at the bottom of the ocean, after being launched from the Roller Coaster. Connie held her tongue up to this point, and she felt like that it was time she spoke up. _

_ “It's NOT OKAY!!” She shouted at the boy. Steven was surprised by the sudden outburst. “You keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing! Now we're going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean and only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!” Tears were fighting their way out as Connie continued to berate Steven. “I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend...” She broke down in front him, sobbing at her predicament. _

**_Sometimes we break so beautiful_ **

**_And you know you're not the only one_ **

**_I breathe you in so sweet and powerful_ **

**_Like a wildfire burning up inside my lungs_ **

**_I'm burning up (Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh Oooh) X3_ **

_ “We can be friends.” Steven said, showing her the glow stick bracelet he was keeping. Connie blushed, seeing him kneel in front of her. “I saw you at the Boardwalk Parade last year. You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again.” _

Steven now wished he hadn’t seen her drop that cursed trinket. Maybe if he hadn’t, he would have no reason to go out to see her when she was reading by the beach. Then she would… still died since the avalanche, caused by the Glow Worm, would have crushed her. Steven laid in the sand below the waves, surrounded by the ocean life moving around him. The clashing of natural and alien life that moved about reflected his mind.  _ ‘Who am I kidding? This is all her fault.’  _ Steven said regarding his, sort of, late mother. The Corruption that befall the planet was the doing of Pink Diamond’s irrational decision making. Honestly, he found a lot of actions the Diamonds performed was just… mental. At least he made one of them pay. At times, he wondered if he couldn’t have forgiven White if she hadn’t murdered Connie. Maybe, considering that he was still a Starry-Eyed Child, thinking that there were truly no bad people in the world. But after seeing her kill his best friend, that philosophy was thrown out the window. Steven, since the incident, believed that there are just some people that couldn't be reasoned with. Some people just deserved to die. White, Aquamarine, even Eyeball and Navy, just casualties of War that were beyond their scope. But they made their choice when they targeted the town, he called him, and the people that he called his friends. Jasper got lucky. Before he could hit that Wild Animal of a Quartz down, Amethyst knocked him out of the way at the last second. She defended Jasper, standing between him and his target, even after acknowledging the fact that Jasper has attempted to shatter her many times in the past.

_ “Enough is Enough, Steven! You can’t just go around shattering Gems.” _

_ “She deserves it, Amethyst. Now Move!” _

_ “Or What, you’re going to shatter me too?!” _

_ “Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you. I am only going to make her pay for all the trauma she caused us over the years. Don’t make yourself an enemy, Amy!” _

**_“_ ** _ If you go through this, then you will be no better than White Diamond!” _

**_In good time, you'll come to know_ **

**_When you release, when you let go_ **

**_You can find yourself where you belong_ **

**_You're not a curse, you're not too much_ **

**_You are needed here, you are enough_ **

**_And nothing's gonna hold you down for long_ **

****

_ ‘I’m nothing like her, right?’  _ Steven knew that actions in the past were questionable. He knew he made the right decision when it came to dealing with Aquamarine, Bluebird and the like. But he couldn’t lie, not even to himself, when it came Jasper. He knew she was just a product of his mother’s design. Even though she was a constant antagonist for a few years before the white Diamond conflict, after being successful De-corrupted, minus a few remanences of her previous state that seemed permanent, she was more dormant and kept to herself. But, for whatever reason, Jasper’s continued existence bothered him. Maybe it was just that she was a constant reminder of the responsibility and consequences that were forcefully placed on him by Pink Diamond. Jasper was the perfect example of how his Mother royally screwed him over. 

Plus, at times, he was fresh off the execution of White Diamond and her sympathizers. What was another Quartz going to matter in wake of so many other Gems?  _ ‘Huh. Maybe I am just like Pink and White.’  _ Steven remembered why he was down here but knew that he couldn’t go through it. He always got cold feet when it came to the thoughts that were constantly teasing his grief-stricken mind. He needed help. Someone that he knew understood his pain.  _ ‘I need a doctor.’ _

**_Sometimes we break so beautiful_ **

**_And you know you're not the only one_ **

**_I breathe you in so sweet and powerful_ **

**_Like a wildfire burning up inside my lungs_ **

**_I'm burning up (Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh Oooh) X3_ **

Priyanka laid awake in her bed. The raindrops pitter-pattered on her window. The room was cold, yet her body sweat profusely underneath the sheets. She felt constricted under the mess of linen that laid on top of her, but if she removed them, then her naked body would be exposed to the cold. Besides, being wrapped up in them gave her a sense of closure. The warmth they provided was like the kind that her husband provided. At least, Doug used to anyway. The doctor sometimes regretted the things she said to her husband. She didn’t hate him; Priyanka loved her husband to death. He wasn’t a weak man; He was her special bodyguard. Her husband wasn’t a failure as a father; Doug was the best parent she has seen. She didn’t mean to say hurtful things like that to her hubby, she was just upset.  _ ‘We all say things we don’t mean in the heat of the moment, right?’  _ She wished that she just held her tongue. She had to act reserved when it came to her job, she had to be when you have to deal with a plethora of illnesses, injuries, and creeps. She could hold a stone-cold look, and an indifferent demeanor in the face of her peers. However, whenever it came to her family, her walls would crumble around her. Her emotions took over her better judgement. She lost her temper easily with her husband and daughter, a personality trait she regretted too often nowadays.

_ *knock-knock knock* _ A faint tapping came from the front door. Priyanka sat up confused. She looked over at the clock that sat up on her nightstand. It read 01:30, not a time she was expecting anyone to be awake. Much less it being a time for someone to knock on her door. She was about to pass it off as her mind playing tricks, and perhaps that she should go to sleep.

_ *knock-knock knock* _ Again, she heard the faint taps at her door, and she now became considered. She shifted herself off the bed, letting her feet hit the hardwood floor. She shivered at the sudden sensation of the cold pinching her soles. She quickly made her way to her walk-in closet, pulling out a random bathrobe off the clothing hanger and slipped herself into a pair of purple loafers. She also was sure to grab the M9 Beretta hidden in her dresser drawer. It was something that Doug left her. Even after all that was said, he always kept his Wife’s safety in mind. She wasn’t as experienced in Firearms as he was, she would never have allowed such an item in her home if it weren’t Doug’s insistence that she have something to protect herself and her daughter. Little did she know, the thing that she needed to protect Connie from was that friend of hers. Priyanka checked the magazine holder. With a deep sigh, she placed the weapon inside an interior pocket of her robe.

_ *knock-knock knock* _ She walked down the stairs of her home, she hit a light switch at the base of the step, illuminating the living room with the ceiling fan. Priyanka silently swore to herself that if whoever was at the door didn’t have a life or death reason to be at her door, they can expect the police to have them removed. She carefully walked to the front door, trying to keep herself hidden from anyone trying to possibly peek inside through the windows, something that her ex taught her.

_ *knock-knock knock*  _ Priyanka suppressed the urge to yell at the visitor, instead she looked through the peephole. She could see the dark silhouette of a young man, slightly shivering in the late-night shower. The shape was oddly familiar.  _ ‘It couldn’t be…’  _ Her suspicions were confirmed when she flipped on the porch light. It was him; the man that ruined her life.

“You have a lot of nerve to bother me at this time of the night, Universe.” Priyanka stood in the doorway of her home, staring down at the drenched child with absolute disdain for his presence. Priyanka found it hard to contain her anger, but she told herself that he wasn’t going to get the best of her. He smelt of alcohol and seawater. He was clearly lucid.  _ ‘Great. Just my luck.’  _ “Want to explain to me why exactly you find it necessary to come to my dwelling?”

“I-I need your help, Priyanka.” His voice was slurred.

“That’s Ms. Maheswaran, Universe.” She corrected me. “And what exactly do you need my help with?”

“I need someone that I can talk to.”

“Then call a shrink. I'm a  _ medical _ doctor. Not a psychiatrist. Now, if that’s all, I like it if you left my property.” Steven paused, looking down at his shoes. His body swayed from side to side, struggling to keep himself upright. Just when the older woman was going to close her door, he placed his fingers between the frame. His fingers were smashed between it and the door. Priyanka took a small pleasure in seeing him winch in pain.  _ ‘Serves you right.’  _ “I believe this conversation is over. Please vacate my home at once or will have to call the authorities.”

“Please. It’s about Connie.” He pleaded. “You’re the only one I can tell this to, Ms. Maheswaran.”

Priyanka heart skipped at the mention of her late daughter. “What about her?”

“It’s something I rather discuss inside.”

Priyanka thought it over for a minute. _‘Damn it.’_ The caring side of her won’t let him stay outside in the rain. “If I let you in, you’re going to have to shower. You’re not going to have my house smelling like the port. Understand, young man?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Steven said.

With that, Priyanka, begrudged, opened her door to him. “You’ve here enough to know where to go. I expect you to only go where you’ve been authorized.” Steven walked through the door, only to be stopped at the door. “Strip.”

“W-what?!”

“Strip. Don’t get the wrong idea. You got nothing that I want to see. But you’re not going to track seawater in my home. So, you are going to turn around, and undress right where you stand. I’ll take your clothes.”

Steven sighed, as he removed his jacket.

**_Why are you calling me on the phone_ **

**_Why you not at home on time_ **

**_You say you're staying over your Friends_ **

**_'Cuz you got a lot on your mind_ **

**_Now you're swearing up and down that_ **

**_It ain't me_ **

_ “What do you mean that it is my fault?! I’m not the one who encourages her to go run off with that… freak of a child! If anyone is at fault, it’s you, and you're enabling of our daughter!” _

_ “It’s not like you are ever around long enough to understand her.” _

_ “Look at the pot calling the kettle black. And I’m sure when you work long hours at the Hospital, that gives you exceedingly large pockets of time where you can just make sure she stayed on track.” _

_ “I tried to keep her safe. I tried to make sure that she studied. I tried to make sure she had the best future possible, but she wasn’t happy Doug. She didn’t have any friends. It’s not like moving around helps in any way.” _

_ “Well my bad for trying to help provide for my family. It’s not like you’re one to judge me. You’re probably one of the most emotionally distant people I’ve met, Priyanka.” _

_ “Then you honestly think that, then you can just leave.” _

**_I Mean, you gotta understand I love_ **

**_You, you know what I'm saying_ **

**_And I love you enough to say that I Think_ **

**_I Think you deserve somebody better_ **

**_Than me, you know_ **

**_And right now, I can't give you what_ **

**_You need, you know_ **

****

**_I mean, I wanna love you, and I'm gonna_ **

**_Love you, one day but, you know_ **

**_I mean, you just gotta understand_ **

**_Where I'm coming from_ **

_ “Priyanka?” _

_ “…” _

_ “Priyanka? Please, look at me.” _

_ “…” _

_ “I’m leaving you this. I know you don’t like guns, but I can’t leave you here without at least being sure that you can defend yourself, just in case. Although the divorce is being finalized, I couldn’t forgive myself if anything happened to you.” _

_ “… Please, don’t go…” _

_ “*kiss* Take care, Priyanka.” _

Priyanka sat on her daughter’s bed, herself head in her hands, trying to stop her from crying. This was the last place they were together, and the last time they ever spoke. She clutched the Beretta in her hands. She had to calm down. She needed to calm down. This was a safe place. He couldn’t touch her here. Nobody could break her paradise. She preserved this place in plastic wrap. Everything from the Pillows and blankets, to the pictures on the shelf. She kept them the same as it was the day she left home for the last time. And ran off with him. “He would pay.” She said through labored breath. She looked across the hall, the steam from the shower crawling across the floor. Steven could wash away the filth on his skin, but he would never wash away the blood on his hands. “One way or another.”

…

Steven stood under the warm water of the shower head, his head leaning on the wall in front of him. His eyes rested, and the intoxication was starting to wear off. He felt himself become more alert and aware of his surroundings. He had washed himself minutes ago, yet he just wasn’t ready to leave the bathroom, not just yet. He needed to focus, plan how he was going to go about this. He knew one wrong word would put him back where he started. Steven could feel the hate emanation from his hostess when she stood at the door.  _ ‘This wasn’t going to be easy.’  _ Then again, nothing ever was. “I honestly get tired of this bullshit.” He said turning off the water. The young adult walked out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel off the rack. He still didn’t have his clothes yet, and after a short debate he grabbed a lime-green bathrobe that hung on the wooden door. Steven wiped the steam off the mirror so he could adjust the loose fit garment on his frame. As he was tying the knot, he noticed a name inscribed in cursive on the collar.

_ Doug Maheswaran _

“She is going to kill me for this.” Steven sighed. He really hoped he would just go out there, say what he had to say, drop off what he needed, and sit there awkwardly waiting for his clothes. He almost laughed aloud at that notion. Again, nothing ever came easy for him. There was always something, someone, out there waiting to catch him off guard. Pearl told him that he can’t always keep his guard up.

_ “Eventually, you’ll have to let yourself relax.” _

Steven remembered the time she let  _ her _ guard down.  _ “Thrust!” *Poof* _

“What a fool.” Steven chuckled. It felt good to laugh. Maybe he could share one with the Misses. “Alright. Time to bite the bullet.” He said as he walked out the bathroom.

“Don’t you move a fucking muscle, Universe.” The cold tone of the homeowner said, pressing the icy metal to his wet hair. “Or I swear to Christ, We’ll both see each other in Hell.”

Steven’s eyes shrunk has he tried his damndest to not even turn his head to face her.  _ ‘Okay. Maybe I should have used a better choice of words.’ _


End file.
